Pater familias
by Asrial
Summary: Les ors reviennent a la vie...Encore... Y a juste eut un problème lors de l'opération...ou pas...
1. Prologue

Pater Familias

**Pater Familias**

**Prologue**

"- Non ! Je refuse ! J'ai assez donné !"

Zeus, Roi des Dieux de l'Olympe de son état et chef incontesté du panthéon grec lança un regard compatissant à l'âme qui se tordait d'outrage et de désespoir devant lui.

Il comprenait mais ne pouvait rien faire.

"- Je suis désolé, Mortel. Mais la marché passé avec ta maitresse ne me laisse pas le choix."

"- JE LA RENIE !" Supplia encore l'âme.

Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il préférait passer l'éternité dans le Tartare qu'y retourner.

"- Allons…"

"- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Je n'y ai plus ma place…"

Zeus se passa la main sur le visage.

Ha s'il avait pu accéder a la requête, d'ailleurs tout a fait compréhensible, de cette âme, il l'aurait fait mais…le marché avait été passé et…

"- Père ? Je crois que je peux t'aider." Souffla une voix douce et timide.

Hébé, déesse de la jeunesse et des enfants effleura gentiment l'âme de son cosmos.

"- Tu peux le renvoyer maintenant, Père…Tout va bien se passer.

Admiratif, Zeus déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.  
Elle avait admirablement calmé cette âme torturée et lui avait donné une chance qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée.

"- Merci ma délicieuse."

La jeune déesse rosit, tout timide dans sa longue robe blanche.

"- Mais de rien père….Je peux le ramener moi-même ?"

"- Si tu veux."

La déesse enveloppa tendrement l'âme assoupie pour la déposer sur terre, dans sa maison.

"- Bonne chance, enfant…Cela ne durera qu'un temps. Mais tu devrais y gagner ta place, ton apaisement et la tendresse des tiens…."

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de sa petite charge, comme l'avait fait son père puis disparu, satisfaite.

Elle avait fait son travail.

***

Un silence de mort régnait sur le Sanctuaire depuis quelques jours.  
L'éclipse totale avait été évitée de peu.  
La terre avait une fois de plus échappée à la destruction et c'était aux chevaliers d'Athéna que la planète devait sa pérennité.  
Enfin…

Heureusement que quelques bronzes avaient été aidés… Sinon, ils auraient pu gratter longuement sur le mur des lamentations sans pouvoir rien en faire.

Jabu, Chevalier de Bronze de la Licorne montait lentement les marches qui menaient de Temple en Temple jusqu'au Palais du Pope.

Il le faisait chaque jour dans l'espoir fou que ses frères reviendraient, quel qu'ils soient.

Durant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé au Sanctuaire entre la mort de Saga et l'arrivée des Spectre d'Hadès, il s'était habitué aux quelques Ors survivants et s'était attaché a eux.

Ils étaient à la fois des grands frères, des mentors et des protecteurs.

Ils allaient lui manquer.

Sur la pointe des pieds, comme attentif a ne pas déranger les ombres silencieuses tapies dans la maison, la Licorne entra dans le Temple du Bélier.

Il s'était attaché a Mu.

Son calme tranquille, sa sagesse et sa gentillesse tranchait avec ce qu'il avait subit avec son maitre…Et avec ses frères plus chanceux  
Probablement que Seiya et les autres n'avaient jamais réalisés le mépris qu'ils affichaient pour leurs frères Bronzes….

Pendant le court laps de temps entre la guerre du sanctuaire et Hadès, le Bélier avait un peu joué les popes de transition.

Jabu avait apprécié le temps passé sous ses ordres…

Un bruit rauque tira le jeune chevalier de ses pensées.

Les Maisons étaient désespérément vides depuis la disparition de tous les ors.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

Sur la pointe des pieds, il alla pousser la porte des appartements privés du Chevalier du Bélier.  
Avec ses frères et les quelques argents survivants, ils avaient posés de grands draps blanc sur les meubles pour les protéger de la poussière en attendant de nouveaux locataires.

Un peu inquiet à présent, il poussa la porte de la petite chambre et se figea.

Sur le petit lit d'aspect inconfortable, le chevalier d'Or du bélier avait roulé sur le flanc et vomissait tripes et boyaux sur le sol.

La Licorne se secoua.

"- MU !!!"

Le jeune Or leva à peine les yeux vers le chevalier de Bronze avant de souiller encore son sol.

Jabu se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se redresser.

Il le tint contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'estomac du Bélier se calme et n'ai plus rien à rendre qu'un peu de bile.

Consciencieusement, le jeune japonais repoussa la panique que ce retour impromptu lui causait.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé encore ? On disait que le retour des chevaliers avait toujours lieu avant une bataille. Allaient-ils encore subir une guerre ? Et si Mu était de retour, qu'en était-il des autres…

Il aurait fallut qu'il appelle les autre chevaliers en poste au Sanctuaire mais ne savait pas contacter ses collègues par la pensée comme pouvaient le faire les ors mais….

Tout en aidant Mu jusqu'à la salle de bain pour le nettoyer un peu, il concentra son cosmos.

Avec un peu de chance, les autres viendraient voir ce qui se passait.

Gentiment, il baigna le chevalier d'or faible comme un chaton nouveau né puis l'aida à enfiler sur sa peau nue une épaisse de peignoir en velours marron, qui semblait aussi confortable qu'il était moche.  
Il transporta enfin Mu dans le salon et l'allongea sur le canapé.  
La chambre n'était pas en état de le recevoir.

"- Jabu qu'est ce qui…"

"- Geki ! Envoie du monde dans les autres temples !

Le chevalier de l'Ours resta interdit une seconde en voyant Mu mais se secoua.  
Si tous les ors étaient revenus et étaient aussi mal que le pauvre Bélier, ils auraient besoin d'eux.

"- J'y vais !"

Sans attendre, il dévala les marches jusqu'aux baraquements des gardes, organisa les bronzes et les argents survivants puis tout le monde remonta de temple en temple

Dans chacun ils trouvèrent le propriétaire, malade et faible comme un chaton.

"- Faites les descendre jusqu'au temple du Bélier." Ordonnait Sheena en passant de Maison en Maison.

La première Maison était la plus grande de toute avant de temple du pope et servait a l'occasion d'infirmerie.  
Il serait plus simple de rassembler tous les chevaliers là plutôt que de les laisser chacun chez soi. Sans compter que la jeune femme était persuadée qu'ils se sentiraient mieux avec leurs frères près d'eux.

En moins d'une heure, tous les chevaliers d'or avaient été rassemblés et se remettaient doucement de leur retour à la vie.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Finit par demander Ayoros, un peu hébété.

On l'avait installé près de son petit frère, leurs deux lits à peine séparés par quelques centimètres.

"- Vous êtes morts et vous êtes revenus à la vie." Tenta Jabu qui faisait boire une tasse de bouillon à un camus transit de froid.

Près de son ami de toujours, Milo se réchauffait les mains autours d'un chocolat chaud.

"- On est mort ?"

"- Je ne me souviens pas." murmura Saga, étroitement bouiné dans les bras de son jumeau qui refusait de le lâcher.

"- Moi si…" grogna DeathMask.

Le cancer s'était installé sur le lit du Poisson et gardait le jeune homme dans son giron.

"- Alors on est mort… Et bien ca…"

Ils avaient le plus grand mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

"- Je me souviens de m'être battu avec Shura, Camus et Saga." s'étonna Shaka, les yeux grands ouverts. "Mais après…."

Marine remplit à nouveau le bol d'Aldébaran qui avait déjà englouti plus de deux litres de lait sucré et bien chaud.

"- On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé. " avoua Ichi en aidant Dokho à s'asseoir. "Le soleil est revenus, pas vous, on en a déduis que la menace d'Hadès était passée mais que vous y étiez tous passés."

"- c'est le cas." Confirma DeathMask.

"- Ha ! Et Maitre Shion !" S'inquiéta soudain Mu ?

"- Quelqu'un a été voir au palais du pope ? Les bronzes y sont peut-être aussi." Interrogea Ayoros à la cantonade.

DeathMask lâcha à regret son poisson qui ne savait pas encore qu'il était à lui.

"- Je vais aller voir."

"- vous êtes encore faible, Chevalier du Cancer." Tenta doucement June.

Dm la foudroya du regard.  
La jeune femme fit un petit bond en arrière avec un petit glapissement.

"- Je peux encore marcher."

Résolut, il quitta le temple du Bélier.  
Tout ce monde autour de lui là, ils allaient le rendre encore plus fou qu'il n'était.  
Il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité.

Lentement, il monta les douze étages jusqu'au temple du Pope.

A pas lent, il fit le tour du monstrueux édifice jusqu'à tomber sur les appartements de Shion.  
Un peu sur la défensive, il toqua.

"- Shion ???"

Il poussa la porte puis fureta dans toutes les pièces jusqu'à la chambre.

"- Shion ?"

Un petit sanglot lui parvint.

Un frisson désagréable remonta l'échine du chevalier d'or.  
Un Pope, ca ne pleurait pas !!

Il entra dans la chambre et resta interdit.

Sur le lit, Shion pleurait tout doucement.

"- grand pope ? Shion ?"

L'ancien bélier leva un petit museau couvert de larmes.

"- Tu es qui monsieur ?"

DM se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Que répondre à…un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans qui vous fixait avec de grands yeux violets lumineux, remplis de crainte et d'angoisse.

Sans réfléchir, le Cancer franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du lit et attrapa l'enfant par le col de ses toges trente fois trop grandes.

Le petit était bien Shion, c'était évident…Les même yeux violets, les même points sur le front, les même cheveux vert…courts, bouclés, moutonneux presque, mais indéniablement ceux de Shion.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivée ?"

Le petit se remit à pleurer.  
Il lui faisait pleur ce monsieur tout grand qui lui aboyait dessus.

"- Tu me fais peur monsieur !" gémit le petit

DM prit Shion plus correctement entre ses bras, l'esprit embrumé.  
C'était trop compliqué et trop étrange pour lui.  
Presque catatonique, le Cancer descendit l'enfant jusqu'au premier Temple.

Dans ses bras, Shion c'était mit à sucer son pouce.  
Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.  
Confusément, il savait qu'il connaissait ce grand monsieur ronchon mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où exactement.

Il s'accrocha à la chemise du Cancer et se fit plus petit dans ses bras.

Il avait peur.

Machinalement, DM lui caressa les cheveux, sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste. A priori, de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, ca devrait le calmer un peu.  
En tout cas, ca marchait avec les animaux.  
Quand il caressait la tête d'un chien dans la rue, ca le calmait.  
Peut-être que ca marcherait aussi avec un pope miniature…

Une fois redescendu, il montra l'enfant à bout de bras à ses frères.

"- Heu…Je crois que j'ai retrouvé Shion."

Sous les regards ébahis de tous, le petit prit peur.

Sans le vouloir, il se soulagea dans les bras du Cancer.

"- Heu…Mu, c'est pas moi qui l'ai cassé !" Plaida DeathMask. " C'est pas ma faute s'il a une fuite !"


	2. Chapter 1

**Pater Familias**

**Chap1**

Le petit garçon de trois ans courrait aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le porter.

Depuis un mois qu'il était au Sanctuaire, il avait déjà apprit plein de choses.

Il avait eut très peur avec tous ces grands qui l'avaient regardé bizarre mais finalement, à part un ou deux, ils étaient tous gentils.

Hors d'haleine, le petit bouchon s'arrêta sur le parvis du onzième temple.  
S'il avait osé, il serait bien allé quémander un peu de lait et des biscuits mais le grand monsieur dedans le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Il n'était pas méchant ! Non, jamais.

Mais des fois, il l'observait comme s'il était un insecte bizarre ou…ou…enfin comme un truc bizarre.

"- Shion ?"

Le petit sursauta.

Immédiatement, il baissa les yeux.

"- Bonjour Chevalier du Verseau."

Camus s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

Il avait toujours un peu de mal à concilier l'image de ce petit garçon à la fois énergique, timide et toujours prêt à faire des bêtises, celle du vieillard qu'il avait rencontré quand lui-même était petit et celle du jeune homme de dix huit ans qui lui avait mit le marché d'Hadès en main.

Gentiment, il glissa un doigt sous le menton du petit et lui fit relever le nez.

"- Bonjour, Shion… Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Bien…" Murmura l'enfant.

Camus se redressa, soulevant le petit dans ses bras.

Le bambin glapit une seconde mais se laissa faire.

"- Ne baisse pas les yeux comme ça." Le gronda gentiment Camus en le portant à l'intérieur de son temple devant un verre de lait et des biscuits.

Shion prit deux gâteaux dans chaque main et se mit à dévorer.

Il mourrait de faim.

"- Tu n'as pas eut ton petit déjeuner ou quoi ?" S'étonna Milo, vautré sur le canapé avec un simple boxer sur les reins.

Le petit garçon gloussa.

Il aimait bien le scorpion. Il lui montrait toujours tout plein de bêtises à faire.

"- Nan ! Mu à pas eut le temps."

Camus fronça les sourcils.

Depuis un mois qu'ils étaient revenu à la vie et qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur pope miniaturisé, ils avaient estimés d'un commun accord qu'il serait préférable que Mu s'occupe de lui. Le bélier avait déjà élevé un enfant, il connaissait Shion, sur le moment, l'idée paraissait idéale.

A présent, Camus n'en était plus très sur.

Mu paraissait totalement débordé par le fait d'avoir à élever son père adoptif.

Il le traitait aléatoirement comme un adulte ou comme un bébé encore en couche.

Le pauvre petit en était perturbé.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas la première fois que Mu laissait Shion se débrouiller pour faire chauffer son lait et cuire ses tartines. Mais il l'avait plus d'une fois grondé et punis pour avoir tenté de mettre une casserole sur la cuisinière !

Le pauvre bambin ne savait plus comment satisfaire Mu et cherchait de plus en plus à fuir sa compagnie.  
Dès qu'il le pouvait, il filait se réfugier soit au palais du pope, sur les genoux d'Aioros ou de Saga, soit chez DeathMask

Ca n'en finissait pas de renverser le Verseau ca aussi.

DM grognait, râlait et pestait, insultait l'enfant aussi, mais Shion se contentait de glousser.

"- Shion…"

"- Oui monsieur Camus ?"

"- Dis moi….Pourquoi apprécies tu autant DM alors qu'il passe son temps à t'insulter ?"

Le petit avala son dernier biscuit avant de répondre.

"- Il m'insulte pas !!"

"- Il ne cesse de te traiter de morpion !"

"- Mais c'est gentil !!! C'est un mini crabe un morpion !! C'est gentil d'un grand crabe !!! Non ?"

Milo éclata de rire sur son canapé.

Oui, c'était une vision tout à fait judicieuse…


	3. Chapter 2

Pater familias

Chapitre 2

Le petit garçon aux cheveux verts s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord des marches qui séparaient le premier et le second temple.

Digne malgré ses trois ans, il renifla un peu pour ravaler ses larmes.

Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid et il attendait depuis plusieurs heures que Mu le laisse rentrer à la maison après lui avoir donné une fessée et l'avoir jeté dehors "pour lui apprendre à obéir"

Le bambin ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bélier l'avait une fois de plus punit.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal en plus, il le savait !

Bon, il avait désobéit, c'était vrai. Mais il l'avait fait pour aider Mu, certainement pas pour l'embêter.  
Ce n'était pas ce sa faute si le mouton n'arrivait pas à réparer une armure d'argent. Lui avait su immédiatement quand il l'avait vu comment la réparer.

Pourquoi il le savait, il n'en savait rien, mais il le savait.

Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'expliquer à Mu comment faire mais le Bélier se contentait de le chasser de son atelier.

Pour avoir la paix, le chevalier d'or avait finit par lui interdire d'entrer dans la pièce.

Agacé et blessé que Mu ne l'écoute jamais, Shion avait profité de sa visite du jour à Shaka pour aller réparer l'armure lui-même.

Lorsque Mu était revenu, il avait trouvé un petit garçon très fier de lui devant une armure d'argent comme neuve.

Le pauvre enfant n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Mu lui avait crié dessus puis l'avait couché sur ses genoux pour lui donner la fessée.

Si encore il avait raté sa réparation, d'accord ! Mais là….

Le bambin renifla encore lourdement.

Il commençait à se faire tard, il avait mal, était fatigué et avait froid.

Misérable, il se recroquevilla sur les marches de marbre encore tiède du soleil de la journée, résigné à l'inévitable : Mu l'avait oublié dehors.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Aphrodite, au bras de son compagnon, revient au Sanctuaire.

Heureux comme tout jeune couple en pleine lune de miel, les deux hommes avaient profités de la journée à Athènes. Longues balades sur la plage, repas dans des restaurants fin et pour finir, pour faire plaisir au poisson, boite de nuit au bras de son italien.

Que demander de plus ? Une nuit d'amour torride bien sur…

Dans un silence confortable, les deux hommes montaient jusqu'au quatrième temple lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite forme roulée en boule sur le sol.

DeathMask s'accroupit près de l'enfant.

"- Shion ??"

Le bambin releva son petit museau humide de larmes aux yeux tous rouges.

"- Mu m'a tapé et il m'a jeté dehors." Sanglota plus fort le petit garçon.

Aphrodite lâcha le bras de son amant pour prendre le mini grand pope dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, le petit noua ses bras autour de son cou plus pleurer plus fort.

L'italien grogna.

C'était raté pour la soirée en amoureux, au moins jusqu'à ce que le mouflet dorme. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à Mu ?

Oublieux de son ronchon compagnon, Aphrodite se faisait expliquer par le petit ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre à ce point Mu en colère.

Gentiment, le poisson expliqua au bout de chou ce que lui reprochait Mu.

"- Tu aurais pu gravement endommager l'armure, tu comprends ? Et si tu t'étais trop coupé ? Tu aurais pu mourir, tu as du faire très très peur à Mu."

Le petit garçon eut une moue timide.

"- Mais…Mais je savais quoi faire ?"

"- Comment ?" Insista le dernier chevalier d'or.

L'enfant s'agita, mal à l'aise et visiblement troublé.

"- Je….je….je sais…C'est tout…C'est dans ma tête. Je sais que je l'ai fait avant." Plaida le petit, désespéré qu'on le croit.

Il avait déjà expliqué tout ça au bélier mais Mu ne l'écoutait jamais. Le premier chevalier d'or semblait en permanence ulcéré par sa présence.

"- Mu il m'aime pas de toute façon." Souffla finalement le petit.

DeathMask se mordilla l'ongle du pouce un moment avant de trancher.

Il attrapa le gamin, le jeta sur son épaule comme un couverture roulée avant de reprendre la main de son compagnon.

"- Bon, et bien tu vas venir avec nous !" Décida le Cancer.

Rassuré, le petit garçon se laissa trimbaler jusqu'à la quatrième maison. En plus, ils étaient tous tout chauds ces chevaliers d'or. Et il avait eut si froid à rester sur ses marches en attendant que Mu l'autorise à rentrer….


	4. Chapter 3

Pater familias

Chapitre 3

Le bambin ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il était au chaud, bien installé dans un lit moelleux, quelqu'un avait passé son bras autour de lui et le cajolait machinalement dans son sommeil.

Le petit soupir de plaisir.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans la maison du bélier.

Mu ne le prendrait jamais dans son lit pour un câlin et la couchette d'apprenti était un simple morceau de toile tendue sur un cadre en bois, bien loin du confort du lit de plume dans lequel il dormait.

Il se tortilla un peu pour se redresser.

Une main l'attrapa par le torse et le rallongea.

"- Dors morpion. L'est tôt." Grommela la voix rauque et ensommeillée de DeathMask  
"- Mmm. Dors." Confirma Aphrodite dans son dos.

Le petit garçon gloussa.  
C'était comme dormir dans le lit de son papa et de sa maman.

Obéissant, il se rallongea jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes se soient rendormit.

Une fois sur que les deux chevaliers d'or dormaient à poings fermés, il se faufila hors du lit, trotta jusqu'à la salle de bain pour remettre ses habits (on l'avait déshabillé pour la nuit et on lui avait fait enfilé un tshirt qui sentait la rose) puis sur la pointe des pieds, envahi la cuisine.

Malgré son très jeune age, il était bien décidé à réussir à faire le petit déjeuner.

Mu le lui avait interdit, mais il n'était pas chez Mu aujourd'hui.

Il poussa une chaise devant le piano, remplit la casserole d'eau qu'il mit a chauffer puis resta perplexe devant la cafetière.

Il finit néanmoins par comprendre comment faire en sortant le filtre encore plein de marc de café de l'appareil.

Il remplaça le tout, mit de l'eau au maximum puis alla tenter de couper le pain de la veille avec un gros couteau à bouts ronds.

Un peu ronchon, il finit par arrêter, en nage. Le pain n'était pas plus coupé qu'avant.

"- Tu prends pas le bon couteau, morpion." Grommela DeathMask.

Les bonnes odeurs de café en train de se faire l'avait tiré du lit.

Immédiatement, Shion baissa les yeux.

"- Je suis désolé, je…"

Le cancer posa une main lourde sur le crâne de l'enfant.

"- La paix."

Il souleva le bambin par les aisselles pour le poser assit sur la table. Un couteau à pain à la main, il coupa plusieurs tranches, grosses comme des meules, qu'il chargea de petit de beurrer avec son couteau, puis de couvrir de confiture.

L'enfant, content de ne pas s'être fait gronder, obéit avec enthousiasme.

Un petit piaulement lui échappa soudain.

Le chevalier d'or l'avait chargé sur son épaule comme un sac avant de prendre le grand plateau couvert d'un bol de thé pour aphro, un de café pour lui et un, bien plus petit, de lait chaud au miel pour le gosse.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il jeta le nabot chevelu sur le lit, puis reprit sa place contre Aphrodite.

Le poisson attrapa le petit qu'il installa entre eux.

"- Allez, mange morpion. Après, on ira parler à ton maître.

Content comme tout, Shion dévora ses tartines, babillant comme un fou sur la bonne nuit qu'il venait de passer.

DeathMask renifla avec hauteur.

Pourtant, sans le vouloir, il ne put retenir très souvent un petit sourire.


	5. Chapter 4

Pater familias

Chapitre 4

C'est un Mu passablement agacé qui répondit à la porte lorsqu'Aphrodite toqua

Il aurait bien laissé faire DeathMask, mais l'italien avait les bras plein d'un petit garçon particulièrement énergique qui n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la maison du bélier et pleurait tout ce qu'il savait tout en se débattant avec rage.

Le poisson en était désolé.

Il n'avait pas souvenir que Mu ai eut aussi peur de Shion lorsque le vieux pope s'occupait de son éducation. En fait, Mu adorait son maître avec passion.

Les rares fois ou le petit garçon et le presque bébé avaient discutés, toute la conversation du mini mouton se tournait autour de son maître.

Malheureusement, il semblait que Mu ne soit pas capable de rendre la pareille au mini pope.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Mu agacé et en colère.

"- TOI !"

Sans attendre, il attrapa Shion par le col pour le secouer un peu.

"- Où est ce que tu étais cette nuit ? Je t'ai cherché partout ce matin ! J'en ai MARRE de te voir défier mon autorité !"

Sans douceur, il posa le petit garçon sur le sol.

Immédiatement, Shion échappa au bélier pour aller se cacher dans les jambes du Cancer.

"- SHION ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

"- Nan !" Pleura le petit en se cramponnant au jeans de l'italien

Mu voulu l'attraper une fois encore mais DM l'en empêcha.

"- Ca suffit Mu, Shion était dans mon temple avec nous."

"- Bon sang mais…"

"- Tu l'avais oublié dehors !" Fit remarquer encore le quatrième gardien avec une étincelle de colère dans l'œil. "On l'a trouvé sur les marches derrières ton temple a deux heures du matin en train de pleurer parce que tu ne l'avais pas autorisé à rentrer."

Le Bélier lança un juron sanglant.

Il avait juste punit le monstre pour deux heures ! Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Kiki n'avait, jamais, était comme ça.

Ho, certes, il faisait des bêtises, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait tourné en bourrique à ce point ! Et voila qu'il se retrouvait avec ce gnome insupportable dans les jambes.

"- Je ne l'avais pas oublié, il n'a rien comprit à ce que je lui ai dit, une fois de plus. Maintenant, Shion, viens ici !" Ordonna le bélier avec un geste impérieux.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, le petit lâcha le jeans de l'italien.

La tête basse, il s'approcha de Mu.

Le bélier l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner à l'intérieur.

"- Tu lui fais mal !" protesta Aphrodite, consterné par la brutalité de Mu.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça !

DM lui, n'attendit pas plus.

Il franchit les trois mètres qui le séparait des deux béliers, repoussa la main de Mu, attrapa Shion par le col et l'installa contre son torse, un bras passé sous ses fesses.

Immédiatement, il sentit le bambin se détendre et cesser de trembler.

"- DM !! Rends moi ce gosse !" Siffla Mu, de plus en plus agité.

L'italien fixa le mouton avec calme.

"- Non…"

"- DEATHMASK !!"

Un Cristal Wall se matérialisa soudain entre le Cancer et le Bélier, visiblement prêt à agresser les deux autres chevaliers d'or.

Les yeux brillant de concentration, Shion fixait Mu avec un rien de colère effrayée.

"- Tu fais pas du mal à grand crabe !" Protesta le petit.

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, DM ébouriffa les cheveux du bout de chou.

"- Hé ! Je sais encore me défendre, Morpion. Mais c'est gentil."

Le mur de cristal éclata presque immédiatement. DM renifla.

"- Mu, puisque Shion t'insupporte à ce point, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui. Hein Aphro ?"

Le poisson leva les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Se mettre à dos le futur mini ancien grand pope n'était pas une bonne idée du tout !

Rassuré, Shion reposa sa joue sur l'épaule de l'italien.

Il se sentait toujours bien dans les cosmos chaud et épais du Cancer…


	6. Chapter 5

Pater familias

Chapitre 5

Un petit sourire au visage, DM regardait Shion jouer à la marelle avec Jabu, Ichi, Marine et Mysti.

Lorsque le chevalier d'or avait demandé de l'aide pour garder le morpion et avoir un peu la paix et du temps pour son poisson, les deux tiers du Sanctuaire s'étaient proposés.

DM les avait laissé se débrouiller du moment qu'ils surveillaient bien la mini tornade aux cheveux verts

A présent, nu avec Aphrodite allongé sur ses jambes, le Cancer observait de la terrasse sur le toit du temple des poissons le petit garçon jouer sur les dalles de la maison du Verseau.

Non loin des joueurs, Camus préparait un goûter pour tout le monde à grands renforts de crème glacées et de sorbets que Milo tentait de goûter avant les autres.

"- Fais attention, tu vas virer au papa gâteau." Le prévint Aphrodite en lui effleurant le bas ventre d'une main taquine.

Le Cancer grogna.

Il n'était pas un papa et certainement pas gâteau non plus !

Simplement, il avait probablement eut le pire maître de la création et….oui, bon, à voir comment Mu traitait Shion, il avait cru revoir son propre maître quand il était gosse et ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter ca a un autre enfant.

Aphrodite se redressa un peu pour, comme son amant, voir sans être vu les jeux en contrebas.

"- Ce gamin à une telle énergie, c'est presque une honte que le pope soit aussi calme, tu ne trouves pas ?"

DM grogna encore.

"- Tu imagines un pope en train de sauter partout, de jouer à la marelle en relevant ses robes ou jouer à cache-cache avec ses troupes ?"

Un cri de joie s'échappa de la gorge du mini pope lorsqu'il parvint à attraper Misty.

Le chevalier d'argent et les autres se figèrent une seconde.

Le grand pope miniature venait bien d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière pour attraper l'argent pendant qu'ils jouaient à chat.

Camus profita de la seconde de flottement pour taper des mains.

Le bambin commençait à s'inquiéter d'avoir fait une bêtise et il ne fallait pas brider ses capacités en lui faisant peur.

"- Aller les enfants, le quatre heure est prêt !"

"- OUAI !!!"

Shion lâcha Misty sur le dos duquel il avait sauté pour se ruer sur la table.

Camus l'attrapa gentiment au vol pour le pousser vers une bassine d'eau.

Il lui tendit un savon.

"- Lave toi les mains, veux tu ? Un chevalier doit toujours être propre."

Le petit bouchon obéit bien vite.

"- Dis Camus, si un chevalier ca doit être propre, pourquoi Aioia"

"- Aiolia."

"- Aioia…Ia…liya…rhaaaa, j'y arrive pas."

"- C'est pas grave poussin."

"- Enfin pourquoi le grand chat il est tout sale ?" Questionna le petit en montrant d'un doigt couvert de mousse un chevalier du lion qui montait les marches, crotté comme une cavalier débutant prit dans un orage pendant une promenade.

Camus gloussa.

"- je ne sais pas, poussin. Mais je suis sur que Aioros va le gronder de se présenter comme ca devant lui.

En attendant que Shion grandisse, Aioros avait accepté de prendre la place de pope avec l'aide de Saga. Au moins, le gémeau avait l'habitude de la boutique.

"- ho…."

"- Tu n'as pas faim ?"

Le petit se dépêcha de finir de se laver les mains.

Tout content, il alla soudain se cacher dans les jambes de Milo.

Mu montait lui aussi vers le temple du pope.

Avec un mélange de déception et de colère, il foudroya les deux chevaliers d'or et son maître du regard.

Le bambin baissa les yeux.

"- Pourquoi il m'aime pas Mu ? Moi je sais que je l'aime tout plein pourtant !"

Milo souleva le petit.

"- Je ne sais pas, bout de chou. Je ne sais pas."

Et il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question  
Sur son toi, DM s'était décidé à avoir des réponses de l'agneau.

Mais plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il avait son après midi tranquille avec son amant.


	7. Chapter 6

Pater familias

Chapitre 6

Aphrodite lança une rose rose sur le petit garçon qui l'évita en gloussant.

Shion adorait jouer au chat avec Aphrodite et ses roses.  
C'était drôle et les rares fois où le chevalier d'or arrivait à le toucher, les roses se contentaient de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

Assis sur les marches de sa maison, DeathMask regardait son amant et le petit garçon jouer avec un mélange de soulagement et de satisfaction.

Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il prendrait plaisir à s'occuper de ce bambin…Quoique, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Il n'avait jamais été plus stable que lorsqu'il avait Mei à entraîner après tout…

Il se leva d'un coup de rein.

"- 'Phro ?"

"- Mmmm ?"

Le chevalier des poissons attrapa le mini pope par la taille pour le charger sur son épaule.

Il allait être l'heure de lui donner son bain avant de déjeuner puis la sieste.

"- Je descends de trois étage, j'ai une petite discussion à mener.

Le douzième gardien hocha la tête.

"- Bon courage."

Shion se débattit un peu dans les bras d'Aphro jusqu'à ce que le chevalier le pose. Le petit garçon courut dans les jambes du grand crabe pour s'accrocher à son jeans.

"- Tu reviens vite hein !!"

DM lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"- T'en fais pas, morpion."

Le bout de chou gloussa encore avant de venir prendre la main du poisson.

Ils avaient de la marche pour remonter au douzième temple.

"- A tout à l'heure !!!"

Sans attendre, le bambin entraîna Aphrodite en courant derrière lui;

"- Allez viens Naphro !!!"

Le Cancer regarda s'éloigner le pope et son compagnon.

Aphrodite faisait plus maman que jamais avec les bras plein de ce petit monstre.

Tranquillement, il finit par descendre de plusieurs étages pour aller toquer à la porte de Mu.

Le bélier lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

"- QUOI ?!"

Le Cancer haussa un sourcil.

"- Bonjour aussi…"

Le geste nerveux et anxieux, Mu le laissa entrer chez lui.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- Te parler de Shion."

Le visage de l'agneau se fripa immédiatement.

"- Et alors quoi ? Tu viens te gausser ? Tu me l'a bien volé non !"

Surpris par la colère du bélier, le Cancer retint un geste de recul.

"- Tu l'as toi-même chassé de chez toi."

"- Je ne l'ai PAS chassé !"

"- Tu passes ton temps à lui crier dessus et à le punir sans raison.

"- Pas sans raison ! Il n'obéit pas, il ne fait que des bêtises…

Le cancer se força au calme.

Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire que l'agneau faisait une colère.

"- Il a trois ans."

"- A trois ans on ne lance pas un cristal wall !" Siffla Mu avec colère.

Le cancer le fixa longuement.

"- en fait…En fait tu crois qu'il fait exprès n'est ce pas ? Tu crois qu'il est toujours lui juste plus petit et qu'il fait exprès de jouer au gamin pour t'embêter !!" Réalisa DM avec incrédulité.

Mu rougit de colère.

"- N'est ce pas évident ? N'est ce pas visible ?? Regarde le. Il se joue de nous. Il s'amuse a jouer les gamins alors qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il est !!! Il nous laisse ses responsabilités !!"

Incrédule, le cancer secoua la tête.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Mu ?

***

Douze étages plus haut, Aphrodite avait prit les petites mains de Shion dans les siennes et le guidait lentement pour lui montrer comment couper son poisson et ne pas avaler d'arêtes.

C'était dur pour un petit !

Mais Aphrodite était attentif et doux avec lui.

Comment ne pas l'écouter ?

Et puis, il sentait tellement bon…

C'était presque assez pour le consoler de ne pas être aimé par Mu.  
Presque, mais pas complètement.  
Loin de là.


	8. Chapter 7

Pater familias

Chapitre 6

Mu était seul dans sa maison.

DeathMask avait finit par tourner les talons sans ajouter quoique ce soit, le mépris clairement visiblement sur son visage froid.

Les mains tremblantes, Mu se versa de l'eau chaude sur quelques feuilles de thé.

Peut-être que le liquide lui ferait du bien.

Le bélier ne comprenait plus rien.

Il était sur pourtant que son maître miniaturisé savait qui et ce qu'il était.

Il avait utilisé un cristall wall, il sentait son cosmos bondir de temps en temps, il le sentait frôler le septième sens… Il DEVAIT se rappeler ce qu'il était.

Son corps avait juste rajeuni, c'est tout.  
Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Il refusait de croire qu'il avait perdu son maître une fois pour toute.

Il refusait d'imaginer qu'alors même qu'il avait pu retrouver son papa rien qu'a lui, il lui était une fois encore ôté et qu'il ne restait plus qu'un….qu'un bébé presque encore en couche.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Il ne voulait pas considérer cette hypothèse.

Son maître s'amusait à les faire tourner en bourrique et c'était tout.  
Ca devait être ça.

***

Bien loin des considérations de celui qui avait été son élève, le mini ex futur grand pope se contentait de jouer à la poupée.

Mais grand la poupée.

Très grande.  
Et avec de looooongs cheveux tout doux..

Une brosse à la main, il n'en finissait plus de la passer dans la longue crinière d'Aphrodite.

Amusé au plus haut point, le chevalier des poissons laissait le petit enfant s'amuser.

Il ne faisait rien de mal et puis…  
Bah…les tresses ne lui allaient pas si mal, pas plus que les fleurs que l'enfant s'amusait a tresser dans ses cheveux.

Assis sur une chaise retournée, DeathMask regardait faire le bambin.

Le petit ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que s'il brossait les cheveux d'Aphrodite à la main avec la brosse, il utilisait la télékinésie pour tresser les cheveux du poisson.

"- Tu as finit, Shion ?"

Le petit tressa une dernière rose blanche dans les cheveux d'Aphrodite avant de s'estimer satisfait.

"- Voui ! C'est joli. Hein que c'est joli ?

Le Cancer ne pu qu'abonder dans le sens de l'enfant.

"- C'est même superbe." Se moqua-t-il ouvertement avec un sourire en quoi pour le poisson.

Aphrodite renifla, agacé.

"- Superbe oui…"

Il se pencha vers le petit.

"- et que dirais-tu de faire la même chose avec DM ?"

Le petit fit la moue.

"- Mais…il a les cheveux trop courts pour faire des tresses !"

Aphrodite ricana.

"- Je vais t'apprendre a faire les tresses africaines."

Lorsque le Cancer chercha à fuir avec la plus belle étincelle de bête traquée dans l'œil, il était déjà trop tard.  
Ces deux bourreaux étaient déjà à pieds d'œuvre.


	9. Chapter 8

Pater familias

Chapitre 8

Allongé sur un lit de roses sur le dos, les yeux au ciel, Shion comptait les nuages qui passaient lentement.

Cet après midi, il était tout seul.

Aphrodite et DeathMask était absent et personne ne pouvait le garder. Mais le petit garçon était intelligent et savait s'occuper de lui.

Il avait promis juré qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise

DeathMask et Aphrodite l'avaient longuement fixés avant de hocher la tête et de conclure d'un "ok morpion. On te fait confiance, ne nous le fait pas regretter d'accord ?"

Le bambin était déterminé à se montrer digne de la confiance des deux adultes.

Aussi, pour l'instant, s'était-il couché sur les roses sans danger que le poisson lui avait montré et regardait-il les nuages qui passaient dans le ciel.

Ils étaient beaux les nuages.  
Celui là ressemblait à un lapin, celui là, a un crabe…l'autre, à une tulipe. Celui là, à un poulet ! Et l'autre encore à un cheval auquel il manquerait la queue.

Le petit bailla, les paupières lourdes.

A ce rythme, il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

"- Shion !"

Le petit tressaillit.

Mu…

Pourtant, courageux et digne, il se leva pour aller accueillir le bélier.

"- Bonjour Chevalier du Bélier."

Comme toujours, Mu le fixait avec un mélange de colère et de quelque chose d'autre que l'enfant ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

Shion baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

"- Je peux vous aider, chevalier ?"

Mu se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Tu es seul ici ?"

L'enfant eut peur mais ne le montra pas.

Pourquoi le mouton voulait-il savoir s'il était seul ?

"- Oui… Mais je suis grand alors c'est pas grave ! Je ne fais pas de bêtise !

Mu gronda dans sa barbe inexistante.

"- Ca suffit Shion ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! J'en ai marre !"

Le pauvre bambin releva les yeux sur le bélier qu'il fixa, incertain.

"- Je comprends pas ce que tu dis, maître mu." Plaida l'enfant.

"- SHION ! Merde à la fin !"

Sans réfléchir, Mu attrapa l'enfant par le bras pour le inexistante avec lui au temple d'Athéna.

"- On verra bien ce que dis Athéna de tes bêtises."

Une seconde paralysé par la stupéfaction, le bambin se mit à se débattre.

"- LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI ! TU ME FAIS MAL ! LACHE MOI ! MECHANT ! LACHE MOI !!"

Mu gronda.

Il secoua l'enfant par le bras qui gémit de douleur.

Le bélier ne se rendait pas compte qu'il effrayait et blessait le petit.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver son maître adoré. Et même si l'enfant était bien un simple enfant, Athéna pourrait sans doute lui rendre son maître n'est ce pas ?

Shion se débattit plus fort.

Sans s'occuper de la douleur de son bras cassé par la poigne du bélier, il se tortilla tant et si bien qu'il parvint à se libérer.

Mu jura.

"- REVIENS ICI ! SALE MOME !"

Le petit partit en courant, le bélier sur les talons.

Mu le rattrapa sans mal.

"- Je vais t'apprends les bonnes manières." Gronda le bélier, réellement en colère.

Shion gémit.

Mais pourquoi Mu lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Il n'était qu'un petit garçon lui! Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait et…

Lentement, pas à pas, l'enfant reculait pour rester à égale distance du bélier.

Le visage convulsé de colère, Mu finit par franchir les trois mètres qui le séparaient encore.  
Sans chercher à retenir son geste, il gifla l'enfant.

A moitié assommé, le petit ne se sentit pas voler vers la falaise.

Mu hoqueta.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rattraper le petit corps inconscient qui tomba comme une pierre dans le ravin.

"- SHION !!!"


	10. Chapter 9

Pater familias

Chapitre 9

Hébété, Mu resta une longue minute à fixer la falaise où venait de disparaître son maître miniature.

Shion venait de tomber comme une pierre;

Il n'avait pas fait un geste pour se retenir.

Il n'avait rien fait pour se protéger.

Pourtant, son maître aurait du faire quelque chose ! Il aurait du réagir !  
Il aurait du…il aurait du….A moins qu'il ne soit réellement d'un petit enfant !

La réalisation soudaine du Bélier le fit enfin réagir.

Il courut jusqu'au bord du précipice et sauta.

Il atterrit dix mètres plus bas.

Sur les rochers, son petit corps brisé et ensanglanté, Shion ne bougeait plus.

"- Shion… Shion ???"

Le bélier s'accroupit doucement près du petit garçon.

Il résista à l'impulsion de le soulever et de le secouer pour le réveiller.

Lentement, il déploya son cosmos pour scanner l'enfant.

Avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il avait plusieurs fractures, une commotion cérébrale, des hémorragies internes et qu'une de ses côtes avait perforée un poumon.

Il stabilisa le petit comme il put puis le prit lentement dans ses bras.

Shion gémit de douleur.

Le bélier maudit Athéna un instant.

A cause de ses restrictions, même lui ne pouvait se téléporter au Sanctuaire.

Aussi vite mais aussi doucement que possible, il remonta la falaise et courut jusqu'au temple du pope.

Il entra sans attendre dans les appartements vides de son maître pour poser le petit enfant sur le grand lit.

Un serviteur se précipita.

"- Chevalier ? Avez-vous besoin d'ai….MAITRE SHION !!!"

Scandalisé, le serviteur se rua près du petit garçon brisé.

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'y s'est passé ?"

Le geste nerveux, Mu lui expliqua que l'enfant était tombé de la falaise.

Le serviteur le fixa avec colère.

Il voyait bien la joue tuméfiée du petit.

Sans s'en soucier, Mu se mit au travail. Employant des techniques de soin que lui avait enseigné son maître bien des années auparavant, il utilisa son cosmos pour résorber la commotion cérébrale, puis la cote cassée et le poumon percé.

Shion respira mieux.

Au grand soulagement du serviteur, les bulles de sang sur les lèvres du petit disparurent.

Le quadra quitta le chevet du petit enfant.

Il avait un cancer à trouver.

***

C'est un Poisson heureux et frétillant qui remontait à sa maison au bras de son compagnon.

Les deux hommes avaient prit l'habitude de prendre le mercredi pour eux.

Depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, Shion les encourageait à être ensemble.

Le petit n'aimait pas l'idée de les embêter par sa présence.

Tous les soirs par exemple, il allait se coucher tôt comme un grand pour que les deux adultes puissent se faire des bisous et des câlins.

Le bambin ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes avaient autant besoin de câlins et de bisous, mais comme lui aussi aimait ça, il n'allait pas leur jeter la pierre.

"- Tu crois qu'il aura fait des bêtises ?" S'amusa le Cancer.

"- J'en doute. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'on soit fier de lui.

L'italien rit doucement.

Pour un peu, il en aurait presque eut envie d'avoir un enfant vraiment à lui. Mais comme il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir de son poisson….A moins qu'ils ne prennent des apprentis et les élèvent ensemble comme leurs enfants.

Ce serait une idée…

"- SEIGNEUR DEATHMASK !!! SEIGNEUR DEATHMASK !!!"

Le Cancer fronça les sourcils.  
Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ce serviteur ? D'habitude, on ne lui courait pas après, bien au contraire.  
Tout le monde le fuyait comme la peste.

"- Quoi ?"

"- C'est le petit maître Shion."

Hors d'haleine, le quadra se pencha pour reprendre son souffle.

DM et Aphro s'étaient raidit.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Je ne sais pas, mais maître Shion est gravement blessé. Maître Mu l'a apporté dans les appartements du pope et…"

Il n'eut même pas à finir sa phrase.

Les deux chevaliers d'or courraient déjà aussi vite que possible vers le temple du pope.

Qu'est ce que Mu avait encore fait ?

DeathMask ouvrit la porte des appartements du pope en coup de vent.

Sans douceur, il attrapa Mu par le col et le secoua

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?"

Un petit gémissement échappa à Shion.

Aphrodite s'accroupit près du lit avant de chasser une mèche verte du front de l'enfant.

" Shion ? Poussin ?

Le petit gémit encore.

"- 'fo'dite ?"

"- Je suis là bébé… je suis là…"

"- 'ask ?"

DM lâcha Mu qui tomba lamentablement sur ses fesses sur le marbre.

"- Je suis là morpion."

"- 'al tête." Bafouilla le bambin.

"- Ca va aller, tu vas voir…Essaye de dormir, d'accord ?" conseilla DM.

Le petit soupira mais obéit.

Très vite, il se rendormit.

Le Cancer et le Poisson se tournèrent vers le Bélier qui avala péniblement sa salive.


	11. Chapter 10

Pater familias

Chapitre 10

C'est un DeathMask écumant qui se tourna vers Mu.

Le visage déformé par la rage, le Cancer fixait le bélier avec autant de gentillesse dans l'œil qu'un tigre affamé pouvait avoir de pitié pour un quartier de bœuf sanglant posé devant lui.

"- Toi…. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait…" Gronda sourdement le Cancer.

Mu recula de deux pas.

"- C'est un accident !" Plaida le bélier. "Je te jure ! Il est tombé par accident."

"- Et la marque de gifle sur sa joue, c'est aussi un accident ?" Contra froidement Aphrodite puis cajolait l'enfant dans son sommeil, soulagé de le voir se détendre contre lui.

"- Je l'ai soigné !" Tenta encore Mu en reculant lentement vers la porte.

Le bélier ne savait pas s'il survivrait au couple fou de rage.

La fuite semblait la meilleure option.

"- DeathMask ? Aphro ? J'ai apprit pour Shion, comment va-t-il ?" S'inquiéta Aioros en entrant en coup de vent.

Le cancer se désintéressa immédiatement de Mu avec un reniflement de dédain.

"- Il devrait aller."

"- je l'ai soigné." Tenta encore Mu avec un rien de supplication dans la voix.

"- et c'est a cause de toi qu'il est blessé." Siffla encore le Cancer.

Aioros retint l'italien de sauter à la gorge de Mu.

"- Vous n'avez qu'à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Après tout, c'est sa chambre…"

DM lâcha un grondement de gorge mais s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Aussitôt, le bambin chercha son cosmos dans son sommeil et ne se calma que lorsque le dangereux Cancer eut posé sa main sur son front.

Le cœur serré, Mu quitta la pièce.

"- Je…je vais rentrer chez moi…"

Il fuit littéralement, suivit par Aioros qui le rattrapa sur le parvis du temple du pope.

"- Mu, attends ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Les larmes aux yeux, Mu expliqua lentement avant de fondre en larmes.

Le Sagittaire le prit dans ses bras.

"- Shhhh…Du calme Mu…il va aller bien à présent…Ne t'en fait pas…."

Le petit agneau s'accrocha à la chemise de son collègue et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Une fois de plus, il avait perdu son maître adoré.  
Sans doute pour de bon cette fois.

***

Shion s'étira longuement dans son lit.

Il y était bien.

Il faisait chaud, il se sentait en sécurité, bref, il se sentait même mieux que bien.

Un gros soupir lui échappa avant qu'une sourde douleur ne lui remonte le long du crâne.

A tâtons, il se tata le crâne pour un trouver un monstrueuse bosse de la taille d'un œuf de poule.  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fichu ?

Un bras passa autour de sa taille.

"- Dors, morpion."

Shion allait répondre mais une main délicate lui caressa la joue.

"- Deathy à raison, Shion, dors encore un peu, tu as été méchamment blessé." Insista la voix endormie d'Aphrodite.

Shion s'étonna plus encore.  
Qu'est ce que ces deux là faisait dans son lit ?

Il bailla soudain, épuisé.

Il était si fatigué…

Il décida de remettre ses questions à après la sieste.  
pour l'instant, dodo !


	12. Chapter 11

Pater familias

Chapitre 11

C'est groguis et affecté d'une sourde migraine que le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux.

Un peu patraque, il se redressa.

L'estomac au bord des lèvres, il secoua l'adulte près de lui.

"- Aphrodite !!! Aphrodite !!"

Le chevalier des poissons s'eveilla en sursaut.

Immédiatement, il se redressa.

"- Shion ? comment ca va mon poussin ?"

Le petit gémit doucement en se tenant l'estomac.

"- Je suis pas bien."

Gentiment, le chevalier d'or souleva l'enfant du lit pour le porter à la salle de bain et le laisser vomir tout son saoul.

"- 'phro ?"

A moitié endormit, DeathMask les rejoint.

"- Il est malade ?"

"- C'est son coup sur la tête je crois….Ca va aller mieux…."

Shion hoqueta un peu puis se redressa une fois son estomac complètement vide.

"- Ca va mieux morpion ?"

"- Voui…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?"

Le bambin secoua la tête.

"- Nan. J'ai fait un rêve tout bizarre ! J'étais tout vieux et Saga tout jeune et il me faisait du mal. Et après j'était tout grand mais pas vieux et Maître Mu il s'agenouillait devant moi et ensuite je tapais Dohko…"

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'entre regardèrent.

Le petit récupérait-il les souvenirs de l'adulte ??

Et...L'enfant n'avait-il pas prit un ou deux centimètres depuis la veille ?

Non, ca devait être le pansement autours de son crâne qui donnait cette impression.

***

Mu gémit.

Shion n'était pas le seul a avoir mal a la tête.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Mu se redressa lentement, surpris de voir Aioros chez lui.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

Mais il n'était pas dans son temple.

"- Dé...Désolé…je ne voulais pas m'imposer chez toi."

Le Sagittaire eut un sourire tendre.

"- Ne t'en fait pas…Tu étais presque hystérique hier soir. J'ai préféré te surveiller…" Le visage ouvert du jeune homme se ferma un peu. "Tu as fait des cauchemars pendant la nuit. Je t'ai réveillé plusieurs fois mais tu m'as frappé à chaque fois…Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Mu…"

Le jeune Bélier rougit.

Il avait frappé Aioros dans son sommeil ? Déesse mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il manquait tuer son maître, il frappait son frère…

Il était fou ou quoi ?

Sa migraine s'accentua.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle était de plus en plus forte et presque permanente.  
C'était à cause de ça aussi qu'il n'avait aucune patience avec Shion. De plus en plus souvent, le moindre bruit le faisait souffrir le martyr.

Aioros lui tendit un mouchoir.

"- Tu saignes du nez…"

"- Ho ! Désolé…"

Ca aussi ça lui arrivait de plus en plus.


	13. Chapter 12

Pater familias

NDas : peu de mises a jour où que ce soit ce mois ci a cause du nano. Mais bon, j'ai vaincu les 50k donc je peux avancer le reste tout doucement. Mon histoire sera bientôt complètement finie aussi, donc j'aurais le temps de me mettre pleinement aux fics à nouveau dans quelques jours.

Chapitre 12

Le petit garçon allait mieux

Son vilain coup sur le crâne n'était plus qu'un vilain souvenir, aussi DeathMask et Aphrodite lui avait donné la permission de sortir et d'aller dire bonjour aux autres chevaliers.

Le mini grand pope était tout excité de pouvoir enfin sortir. Ca faisait au moins… au moins quatre jours qu'il n'avait pu aller dehors !

Pour un petit bouchon comme lui, c'était une éternité.  
Et même s'il adorait les câlins d'Aphrodite, il fallait aussi qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes.

Sans remarquer que les deux chevaliers d'or le surveillaient de loin, le bambin descendit deux à deux les marches vers la maison du Verseau.

Il aurait bien descendus quatre à quatre mais ses jambes étaient encore trop courtes pour ça.

Il trotta donc jusqu'au onzième temple  
Le soleil était à peine levé, mais flûte ! Il avait trop hâte de voir ses grands copains tout doré pour attendre davantage.

Il toqua à la porte, oublié ses manières pour se précipiter dans l'appartement du temple puis se figea.

Il y faisait sombre. A croire que personne n'était encore levé. Pourtant, Camus était un lève-tôt !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il déploya son cosmos a la recherche de son grand copain pâtissier.

"- OUAI !!!"

Il trottina jusqu'à la chambre.  
A l'intérieur, serrés l'un contre l'autre, le scorpion et le verseau dormaient encore.

Shion fronça les sourcils en voyant les vêtements étalés partout, jeté avec négligence en tout sens.  
Ca, c'était Milo, il en était sur. Camus n'aurait jamais mit ses affaires partout comme ça.

L'enfant prit le temps de ramasser les vêtements par terre. Il les posa sur une chais puis sauta sur le lit pour réveiller les amoureux.

"- Camuuus !! Milooo !!! Debout !!!!"

Milo grogna un peu.

Il se rencogna contre son amant pour échapper à la petite voix flûte qui le sommait de se réveiller.

"- Allezzzz !!! Debout !!!" Appela encore le bambin avant de sauter un peu sur le lit.

Hilare, il rebondit sans peine.

Content comme tout, il sauta encore et encore, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape par le col.

Mécontent, Camus fronça les sourcils.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?"

Shion ne se laissa pas démonter. Il avait apprit à connaître le verseau.

Il était tout le temps ronchon, mais il était gentil. Comme maître crabe !

"- Bonjour Camus !!! je suis venu dire bonjour mais vous dormiez encore !"

"- On est dimanche, poison !" Fit remarquer aigrement Milo qui se recoucha, son oreiller sur la tête.

L'enfant haussa les épaules. Dimanche, lundi, mercredi, pour lui, c'était du pareil au même ! Il était l'heure de jouer et pire, il avait faim.

"- Mais j'ai faim moi ! Et tu m'avais promis de m'apprendre à soulever les jupes de filles, Monsieur Pic-pic !!!" Se plaignit l'enfant.

"- QUOI ?" S'étrangla à moitié Camus avant de foudroyer son amant du regard.

Il ne remarqua pas le scandale étouffé à la fenêtre ni le rire de DM qui observait la scène avec volupté.

Milo grogna.

"- Je t'avais dit que c'était un secret."

"- Et tu m'avais promis !" Bouda l'enfant. "Y faut pas me mentir parce que je suis petit ! Et un chevalier d'or, ça ne doit pas trahir sa parole !" Plaida encore le petit.

Camus et Milo s'entre regardèrent.

Ils pouvaient presque voir l'outrage du Shion adulte sur les traits encore poupons de l'enfant.

Milo écarta les mains en signe de défaite.

"- Et si j'allais t'apprendre à nager plutôt ?"

"- Mais… je sais déjà nager ! Aphrodite m'a montré !"

"- Ha ? Et il t'as montré comment pêcher aussi ?"

Camus sourit derrière sa main.

L'attention du petit n'était pas encore de très longue durée. Déjà, il avait oublié sa déception pour aller "soulever les jupes des filles".

"- Ca a l'air super ça ! Milo !! On y va !! On y va !!!"

Milo l'attrapa par la taille pour le charger sur son épaule.

Nu, il quitta le lit avec son petit paquet qui s'agitait en couinant de plaisir de jouer avec son grand copain en doré.

L'enfant se figea soudain.

"- Tu es tout nu ? Et Camus aussi ?"

Milo se figea.

L'enfant vivait avec Aphrodite et DM, il ne devait pas être gêné par….

"- Alors vous jouer au papa et à la maman, comme maître crabe et maître poisson ?" Questionna encore le petit sans rien y voir de mal.

Camus renifla, amusé des termes du bambin.

"- C'est exactement ça…" Ronronna le verseau comme s'il suçait un bonbon.

Milo lui jeta un regard noir.  
C'est lui qui avait "reçut" cette nuit.

Bien loin de telles considérations, Shion se plaignit encore.

"- J'ai faim !!!

Il fallait nourrir les ventres affamés. Pour le reste, on verrait après.


	14. Chapter 13

Pater familias

Chapitre 13

Son petit estomac bien remplit, Shion salua de la main Camus et Milo qui avaient finit par enfiler un peignoir puis continua sa descente vers les arènes.

Il avait décidé qu'il dirait bonjour à tous les chevaliers d'or maintenant qu'il allait mieux.

Sautillant et heureux de vivre comme seul un bambin peut l'être, il prit son temps pour descendre les marches une a une en sautant jusqu'à atterrir devant la dixième maison.

Derrière lui, non loin, Aphrodite et DeathMask ne lâchaient pas l'enfant des yeux, prêt à bondir si le petit glissait, tombait ou se faisait mal.

Non… Les deux sociopathes du Sanctuaire n'étaient pas des parents idéaux comme en auraient rêvés n'importe quel enfant.

Ils étaient juste conscient que leur mini pope était fragile et…et… ho et puis flûte !

Shion toqua à la porte du temple.

Très vite Shura vint lui ouvrir.

"- Bonjour grand petit pope." Sourit le jeune homme.

"- Bonjour Shion !" Salua à son tour Aioros qui buvait une tasse de thé, assit sur le canapé du Capricorne.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le grand cheval, simplement, pourquoi il était là de si bon matin ?

"- Bonjour monsieur chèvre ! Bonjour monsieur cheval !"

Aioros gloussa.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse pour tendit les bras à l'enfant.

Un peu ronchon, Shion le dédaigna et monta tout seul comme un grand sur le canapé.

"- Pourquoi tu es là, grand cheval ?"

Les deux chevaliers d'or haussèrent un sourcil. Si Shion avait été un peu plus vieux, ils auraient presque pu sentir dans sa voix de la rancœur, voir, de la jalousie.

"- Et bien, Shura m'a prêté un livre il y a quelques jours, je venais le lui rendre et comme il est bien élevé, lui, il m'a proposé une tasse de thé que j'ai accepté."

L'enfant ne prit pas garde au ton ouvertement grondeur d'Aioros.

Il n'y avait guère que lorsque Dm ou Aphro le grondaient qu'il s'en souciait. Mu aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Shion avait toujours très peur que Mu le tape.

"- Tu m'apprendra à lire, Shura ?" Demanda le bambin en s'agrippant à la taille du capricorne dès qu'il put.

Le mini pope se livra à l'escalade de la face nord de la chèvre dorée pour ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé dans ses bras, son petit visage ouvert niché au creux de son cou.

Aioros gloussa doucement.

Il était tellement mignon ce mini grand pope….

Un énorme soupir de contentement échappa au petit garçon.

"- Tu es bien installé ?" S'amusa Shura, encore un peu renversé d'avoir le pope dans les bras.

Le petit garçon frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

"- Ho oui alors !!! Tu sens bon et tu es tout doux !"

"- Je sens bon ?"

"- Plein !!"

Aioros chatouilla la joue du petit garçon qui gloussa.

"- Mais ! Arrête grand cheval !!! Je fais un câlin à mon Shura !!!"

Le sagittaire rit doucement de voir Shura rougir soudain.

"- TON Shura ?"

"- Voui !" Confirma le petit garçon.

"- Pourquoi ton Shura ?"

"- Parce que quand je serais grand, je me marierais avec lui !"

Aioros hurla de rire à la réponse de l'enfant autant qu'à l'expression d'horreur du capricorne.

"- Et même qu'on jouera au papa et à la maman, comme Camus et Milo ou Aphrodite et DeathMask !" insista l'enfant pendant que Shura servait sa plus belle tête d'homme traqué.

Aioros prit le petit garçon des bras de Shura.

"- Mais il ne faut pas le dire, Shion…"

"- Ho ? Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que, il ne faudrait pas faire peur à monsieur Chèvre, tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Ha ben non alors ! Je veux pas lui faire peur à mon Shura !"

"- Bon !"

Le Sagittaire reposa l'enfant sur le sol.

"- Je vais aller dire bonjour aux autres grands alors !" Décida Shion. "Au revoir Aioros ! Au revoir Shura !!" Salua encore l'enfant avant de partir en courant.

Aioros se tourna vers le capricorne.

"- Jouer au papa et à la maman hein ?"

Shura grogna.

"- Il sait pas ce qu'il dit !"

"- Je crois qu'il ne le sait que trop plutôt…" Gloussa le Sagittaire.

Sous la fenêtre, Aphrodite retenait un cancer qui n'avait qu'une envie : Aller pèter la gueule à Shura.

Il n'était pas dit qu'un dépravé détournerait le bambin du droit chemin, même quand il serait grand ! S'il le fallait, il ferait comme n'importe quel père, il irait acheter un fusil à pompe pour les 13 ans du gamin ! Non mais !


	15. Chapter 14

Pater familias

Chapitre 14

Tout content d'avoir eut un câlin de Shura, Shion courut le long des escaliers.

Il passa en coup de vent les deux maisons suivantes.

Elles étaient vides après tout !

Il allait passer également celle de la balance mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il la sentit occupée.

Un peu surprit, il alla gratter à la porte du petit appartement.

A l'intérieur, Dohko rangeait ses affaires.

Il avait été rappelé en urgence par Mu quelques jours auparavant.

Mu avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi mais le pauvre agneau semblait vraiment dévasté.

"- Bonjour ?" Le salua la petite voix fluette de Shion.

Dohko sursauta.

"- Qu…Ho !!! Shion ! Bonjour."

La balance alla s'accroupir devant le petit garçon qui gloussa.

"- Tu es revenu monsieur panda !"

"- Et oui, comme tu le vois."

Après leur retour à la vie, Dohko était retourné en Chine le temps de s'assurer que tout allait bien chez lui

"- Mu m'a demandé de revenir très vite."

Le sourire de l'enfant disparu très vite.

"- ho…"

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Mu, Shion ? Mu est un gentil garçon qui t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

Shion secoua la tête, un peu agité.

"- Nan ! Il m'aime pas ! Et il m'a fait tout plein mal ! Et il m'aime pas !!" répéta plusieurs fois le bambin avant de tourner les talons pour fuir en courant.

Dohko le regarda faire avec stupeur.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé entre Shion et Mu pour que le petit mini pope soit à ce point en colère et paniqué par Mu ?

La balance se décida à aller voir Mu.

"- Ha ! Dohko, je pensais bien que tu étais revenu."

"- Aioros…"

"- Tu as vu passer Shion ?"

"- Il vient de partir en…"

"- Laisse-moi te raconter sa dernière." Roucoula le Sagittaire les yeux brillants. "Tu n'imagineras jamais ce qu'il vient de sortir à Shura !"

Intéressé et curieux malgré lui, la Balance en oublia d'aller voir immédiatement Mu.

"- Raconte ?"

"- Et bien…

***

A l'étage inférieur, Shion sécha ses petits yeux dans sa manche.

Derrière lui, un Dm amusé retenait un Aphrodite qui n'aimait pas qu'on fasse pleurer son bébé d'aller démolir le portrait du bouffeur de bambous.

Finalement consolé tout seul parce qu'il était un grand garçon, Shion toqua à la porte du sixième temple.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra.

"- Bonjour monsieur demoiselle !"

Il avait toujours trouvé Shaka beau comme une dame dans les comptes et lorsqu'il avait apprit que la vierge était une "demoiselle"….

Assis en tailleur au dessus de son Lotus, Shaka ne lui fit même pas la grâce de lui répondre puisqu'il n'avait pas encore perçut sa présence.

Le cosmos de Shion était encore trop faible pour le sortir d'une méditation profonde après tout.

"- Waaaah !!! Tu flottes !!!" S'émerveilla le bambin en se plantant devant Shaka. "Comment tu fais ? Je peux essayer ??"

Curieux, il sauta a pied joint sur place plusieurs fois sans parvenir à décoller.

Persuadé à présent que Shaka trichait, il se mit à quatre pattes et passa sous lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas quelque chose qui le tenait derrière. A la grande déception du petit, il ne trouva rien.

L'enfant se laissa tomber sur le dos, sous Shaka. Il avait une vue parfaite du postérieur moulé dans son armure de la Vierge.

Un sourire fourbe, il piqua la fesse du chevalier d'or de l'ongle, bien décidé à obtenir une réaction.

"- Allez !!! Bouge monsieur demoiselle !!!"

Déçut, il se releva, attrapa une jambe et tira dessus.

Sans davantage de réaction, il commença à escalader Shaka jusqu'à se retrouver installé dans son giron.

Là, il gloussa, tout content. Une mèche de cheveux blonds tombait sur le torse de Shaka et son armure était suffisamment polie pour qu'il se voit dedans.

L'enfant attrapa les cheveux et se les mit sur la tête pour voir à quoi il ressemblait en blond aux cheveux raides.

Il rit doucement.  
Ca ne lui allait pas du tout !

Content comme tout, il joua encore avec la mèche. Une barbe, une moustache, des couettes à la Fifi brin d'acier, une natte, une banane…

"- N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que jouer avec mes cheveux ?" S'amusa Shaka qui fixait l'enfant d'un œil à peine entrouvert.

Le petit glapit de surprise et tomba des jambes de Shaka.

Immédiatement, la Vierge le récupéra par télékinésie avant qu'il ne se fasse mal en tombant sur le sol.

Il le monta jusqu'à ses yeux.

"- Bonjour, jeune Shion."

"- Bonjour grand Shaka !" Sourit le bambin, pas repentant pour deux sous.

Le chevalier d'or le posa au sol.

"- Dis tu m'apprendras à flotter comme un nuage comme toi ?"

"- Bien sur, si tes parents sont d'accord.

"- OUAI !!! Je vais leur demander !" S'enthousiasma le petit. "Bon ! Je vais dire bonjour à Chatchat !!! Au revoir monsieur belle demoiselle !

Shaka n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'enfant était déjà loin.

Sous leur fenêtre, DM et Aphro s'étouffaient à moitié.

Eux ? Les PARENTS de Shion ? Hé ! Fallait arrêter les plaisanteries !


	16. Chapter 15

Pater familias

Chapitre 15

Le petit garçon quitta la sixième maison avec enthousiasme.

Il était content.  
Tout le monde était gentil avec lui.

Il avait droit à des câlins, on répondait à ses questions, c'était vachement mieux que la dernière fois avec le vieux fou !

Le petit garçon se figea.

La dernière fois ?

Le vieux fou ?

Le visage de Shion se plissa comme il réfléchissait le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Vaguement, il se souvint du visage d'un vieillard aux longs cheveux blanc/parme clair avec deux points sur le front, comme lui, mais qui le tapait et lui criait dessus.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de souvenir.

Il préférait et de loin les câlins d'Aphrodite et DeathMask ! C'était bien plus agréable.

L'enfant descendit en sautillant les dernière marches jusqu'au temple du Lion.

Il trotta à l'intérieur puis toqua à la porte.

"- Entrez !"

"- Bonjour grand ChatChat !!" Salua Shion avec enthousiasme au cou du jeune chevalier d'or

"- Bonjour mini agnelet !" Répondit sur le même ton Aiolia.

Shion gloussa.

Il aimait bien Aiolia. Le chevalier du lion était toujours d'accord pour jouer avec lui.

"- C'est quoi un agnelet ?"

"- C'est un tout petit agneau." Expliqua le lion en asseyant le petit garçon sur son épaule. "Et d'ailleurs… j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Le mini grand pope se laissa trimbaler jusqu'à l'extérieur, curieux comme tout.

"- C'est quoi ???"

Non loin, toujours planqué, DM grogna. Qu'est ce que ce sale gamin miaulant avait encore été inventé ???

Aphrodite déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon pour alléger un peu son agacement.

"- Ne boude pas, Crabe. Sinon, Shion va encore se moquer de toi."

DM grommela un peu puis finit par se taire. Ils étaient tous méchants avec lui;

Aiolia avait finit par sortir du temple pour aller dans le petit appentis, juste derrière, où il entreposait ballons de foot, gants de base-ball, filet de volley et autres trottinette et vélos tout terrain.

Le lion adorait s'amuser.

Il fit descendre Shion de son épaule, le laisse attendre devant la porte de l'appentis tout en lui interdisant d'entrer.

Il en ressortit avec une petite boite dans une main et une autre, beaucoup plus grosse, qu'il poussait du pied sans précaution.

Il posa la petite boite devant le petit garçon.

Shion l'observa avec curiosité.

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- Et bien… ouvre ?"

Le petit garçon hésita encore un peu.

"- Ca va pas me manger hein ?"

"- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu sais, les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses hein ?

Cela fit hausser une oreille à Dm.

Bête ??

Un peu inquiet quand même, Shion ouvrit par télékinésie la boite sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Immédiatement, une petite tête grise, blanche et noire en bondit.

"- Mi !"

Shion se rua sur le petit animal.

Il prit précautionneusement le chaton dans ses bras pour le cajoler d'abondance.

Le chaton miaula encore un peu avant de se mettre à ronronner comme un moteur d'avion tout en malaxant le visage du petit garçon de ses pattes avant et son torse de ses pattes arrières.

"- Il… Il est pour moi ???" Souffla Shion, le visage barré d'un immense sourire heureux comme jamais.

"- Pour toi oui. Mais comme je ne sais pas si Dm et Aphro accepteraient d'avoir un animal dans leur maison, il faudra que tu le laisses chez moi, d'accord ? Il n'ai pas envie qu'ils te grondent alors avant de leur imposer ce chaton, nous irons tous les deux leur demander la permission pour toi de le garder chez eux. Et s'ils ne veulent pas, il restera ici et tu pourras venir le voir quand tu veux, d'accord ?"

Le bambin hocha vigoureusement la tête sans réellement écouter Aiolia, trop fasciné qu'il était par le chaton ronronnant. Il était si mignon avec ses grands yeux verts et ses petits plumeaux sur les oreilles !!!

Aiolia le laissa câliner le chaton encore un moment avait de faire rentrer tout le monde chez lui.

"- Allez, viens… On va lui installer sa litière et ses gamelles."

Le petit garçon suivit le chevalier d'or.

Avec son aide, il sortit la grande litière du grand carton, le rempli de sciure, posa deux gamelles sur le sol qu'il remplit l'une d'eau et l'autre de croquettes.

Il caressa encore le petit félin pendant qu'il se remplissait la panse.

"- Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?" Questionna Aiolia.

"- VOUI !!! Je vais l'appeler Venus !"

"- Venus ? Mais c'est un nom de fille et c'est un garçon."

"- C'est pas grave ! Aphrodite aussi il a un nom de fille et c'est un garçon ! Et Venus est le plus beau de tous les chats du monde ! Comme Aphrodite est le plus beau papa du monde !" Expliqua le bambin sans se laisser abattre.

Aiolia renifla avec amusement.

"-Et bien, tu lui expliqueras ça tout seul comme un grand !

Le petit garçon finit par laisser Venus aux bons soins de son copain grand chat.

Il avait d'autres chevaliers à aller saluer.  
Ensuite, il pourrait remonter jouer avec son nouvel ami à quatre pattes !


	17. Chapter 16

Pater familias

Chapitre 16

Un sourire immense rien qu'a penser a son Venus qui l'attendait chez monsieur Chatchat, Shion ne réalisa même pas qu'il était arrivé devant la maison des gémeaux.

Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour remercier Aiolia.

Peut-être que s'il lui demandait très très poliment, Camus accepterait l'aiderait à faire un gros gâteau tout plein de crème pour le lion ?

Il ferait ca en remontant à la maison.

La notion ne lui parue absolument pas incongrue.

Pour lui, la maison, c'était celle où il habitait avec son papa crabe et son papa/maman poisson.

D'ailleurs, si son papa crabe était le meilleur papa de la terre, Aphrodite était encore plus mieux meilleur tout que DeathMask. Après tout, Aphrodite était un papa/maman. C'était donc qu'il était encore plus fort !!!

Et puis avec tous les grands qui parlaient tout le temps du retour de leur grand pope, de son point de vue de petit garçon, il aurait été normal que ce soit Aphrodite qui remplisse se rôle. Le chevalier d'or des poissons n'était il pas le plus fort et le plus joli de toute la terre ?

Le bambin se monta sur la pointe des pieds pour toquer a la porte des jumeaux.

Il aimait bien les jumeaux.

Ils étaient tout le temps gentils avec lui même s'il avait un mal de chien à les reconnaitre.

Sur les deux, il n'y en avait qu'un qu'il parvenait à reconnaître sans peine.

L'enfant entra sur la permission de Saga.

"- Bonjour !!!" Salua l'ainé des gémeaux.

Shion trotta jusqu'au chevalier d'or, lui sauta au cou sans réaliser qu'il s'aidait de ses pouvoir kinétiques pour sauter assez haut et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"- Bonjour grand Saga !"

Il sauta sur le sol, se rua de la même manière au cou de Kanon.

"- Bonjour Kanon !"

Le cadet des gémeaux lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"- Bonjour, l'agneau !"

Shion lui sourit mais sauta à nouveau sur Saga pour l'embrasser une fois de plus sur la joue, à la grande surprise du concerné.

"- Bonjour petit Saga !"

Les gémeaux en restèrent perplexe.

"- Y a Monsieur Chat qui m'a offert un petit chat ce matin !" Babilla immédiatement le bambin, fou de joie.

"- Ho ? Vraiment ?" Murmura Kanon après avoir lancé un coup d'œil perplexe à son frère.

"- Voui ! Même qu'il est tout joli ! Monsieur Chat il dit qu'il est... heu... Silver... Tabby heuuuu makerel torty et blanc ! Je sais pas ce que ca veux dire mais en tout cas c'est le plus beau chat du monde !" Insista le petit.

Amusé, Saga attrapa l'enfant pour l'asseoir sur le canapé près de lui.

"- Vraiment ? Et bien il faudra que tu nous le montre." L'ainé des gémeaux avait parfois un peu de mal à concilier l'image du vieux pope baignant sans son sang et celle de ce petit démon aux cheveux vert qui sautait partout. " Mais dis moi... pourquoi tu m'as dit bonjour deux fois ?"

Shion pencha la tête sur le coté.

"- Mais... je t'ai dit bonjour qu'une fois, Grand Saga"

"- Tu m'a dis "bonjour petit saga" aussi."

Le petit eut un soupir comme si on lui pointait l'évidence.

"- Mais non grand Saga ! T'es bête ! C'est pas à toi que je disais bonjour ! C'est à l'autre Saga !"

"- L'autre Saga ?"

"- Ben oui ! Celui qui fait peur !!!"

Un long silence se fit dans la pièce que ne comprit pas le bambin.

"- J'ai fais une bêtise ?"

Une main un peu rude le souleva soudain du canapé pour le monter comme un chat mouillé à hauteur d'une paire d'yeux rouges.

"- Je fais peur ?" Souffla doucement Saga Gris.

"- Ben quand tu cries oui !" Confirma le petit avec un petit sourire timide.

"- Et....C'est à moi...tout seul ? Que tu as dis bonjour ?" Insista Saga Gris, la voix bizarrement étouffé.

Derrière la porte, DM avait ceinturé Aphrodite pour l'empêcher de se ruer au secours de Shion. Le Cancer avait beau être complètement taré, il sentait du bon arriver de la venue impromptue de Saga Gris.

"- Ben oui, petit Saga ! DeathMask il me dit toujours qu'un chevalier ca doit être plein poli et que quand je serais grand, je serais un chevalier. Alors faut que je sois plein poli pareil !"

Les yeux de gris chan s'embuèrent de larmes qu'il refusa de laisser couler.

"- Alors... Je suis... petit Saga ?"

"- Ben tu es venus après grand saga même si vous êtes tout les deux ensembles et puis je peux pas dire saga pareil, ce serait pas pratique et pas gentil ! T'es un tout seul même si vous êtes deux quand même."

Saga gris serra soudain très fort le bambin. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, il éclata en lourds sanglots.

Shion sentit immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il se tourna vers Kannon.

"- J'ai fait une bêtise ?"

Le cadet des gémeaux secoua la tête, la gorge serrée.

"- Non." Coassa-t-il avant de sourire au petit qui cajolait Saga gris comme il pouvait.

"- Pleure pas petit Saga ! S'il te plait ! J'aime pas quand tu pleures, ca me fait peur ! S'il te plait ! Je te prêterais mon ballon et... et... et même les billes que Milo m'a donné..." Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de résultat concluant, l'enfant augmenta les enchères. "Je te prêterais même mon doudou si tu me le rends après !"

Saga gris parvint à rire au milieu de ses larmes.

"- C'est... C'est gentil, Shion... Mais... Ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"- Mais !!! T'es triste et tu pleures !" Commença à pleurnicher à son tour l'enfant. "Je veux pas que tu pleures petit Saga ! Je voulais pas te faire pleurer...

Saga gris secoua encore la tête en signe de dénégation.

"- Tout... Tout va bien Shion... Juste... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un reconnaît mon existence." Expliqua Gris chan, la gorge serrée mais plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Kanon enlaça l'enfant et son jumeau... triplé... Avec affection.

"- Il ne faut pas dire ca, petit frère... Il ne faut pas dire ca..."

Gris chan leva un regard immense vers Kanon avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau et d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. L'ancien marinas le serra très fort contre lui.

"- Shhh... Tout va bien petit frère...tout va bien..." Répétait encore et encore Kanon.

Tout contre Saga, Shion tentait comme il pouvait de le consoler lui aussi.

"- Kanon il a raison petit Saga. Tout va bien ! C'est ton grand frère, Kanon. Et les grands frères ca dit toujours la vérité à son petit frère et ca s'occupe toujours bien de lui. C'est Aioros qui me l'a dit alors faut le croire, petit Saga !"

Gris chan finit par renifler comme un gosse et parvenir à reprendre son emprise sur lui même.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, lorsque Shion parti une fois qu'il fut consolé, ce n'était pas la rage qui lui rougissait les yeux...


	18. Chapter 17

Pater familias

Chapitre 17

Aldébaran caressait les cheveux du petit garçon bouiné dans son giron avec un mélange d'amusement, d'affection et d'inquiétude.

Enfin rassuré, Shion grignotait un cookies encore tout chaud sortit du four du taureau.

Le grand chevalier d'or s'était inquiété lorsque le petit garçon était arrivé chez lui.

Normalement, Shion était une boule d'énergie et d'enthousiasme.

Cette fois, il était arrivé lentement, les épaules basses et les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré.

Le taureau l'avait immédiatement soulevé de terre pour le consoler.

Le petit garçon s'était immédiatement détendu à l'abri dans ses grands bras force d'Aldébaran. Le taureau était tellement grand que le petit garçon pouvait presque entièrement se cacher sous une seule de ses mains s'il se recroquevillait assez !

Shion poussa un énorme soupira.

Aldébaran ne lui avait pas encore demandé ce qui s'était passé mais le petit savait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Le petit garçon finit son gâteau.

"- Ca va mieux ?" Questionna doucement Aldébaran.

Il avait beau savoir que le bambin n'avait pas peur de sa grosse voix, il faisait toujours un effort pour ne pas parler trop fort face à un enfant.

Le petit garçon hocha lentement la tête.

"- Voui… Ils sont bons tes gâteaux… je peux en avoir un autre ?

Aldébaran eut un petit sourire.

"- Je suis désolé, Shion. Mais ça va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner et si tu ne finis pas ton assiette parce que tu auras trop mangé de gâteaux, je vais me faire gronder par DeathMask et Aphrodite."

Le petit garçon fit la moue.

"- Mais ils sont bons ton gâteaux !"

"- Et tu pourras revenir en manger quand tu veux, mais pas avant les repas, d'accord ?

"- Bon, bon…."

"- Bien… Alors, si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air plus triste que Camus si Milo le quittait !"

Le mini grand pope fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais il partira jamais Milo !!"

"- Ho ? Et pourquoi ça ?"

"- Ben parce qu'il est plein n'amoureux…" Souffla le petit comme si c'était le plus secret de tous les secrets du Sanctuaire.

Aldébaran rit doucement.

"- c'est en effet une bonne raison… Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu fais une tête de salade privée d'eau."

Le bambin fit la grimace.

Il détestait la salade et les légumes verts.

"- Je suis pas un salade !"

"- Non, mais tu fais la tête. Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

L'enfant soupira encore.

"- ChatChat m'a donné un chaton !! je l'ai appelé Venus !" Commença le petit.

"- Et c'est ça qui te déprime autant ? J'aurais cru que tu serais content d'avoir ce chaton."

"- Ho ? Tu savais ?"

"- Bien sur, je l'ai accompagné pour acheter tout le matériel quand il l'a trouvé"

"- Ho…. Ben…. Merci alors…."

"- Allez… S'il te plait Shion… Si tu ne me parles pas, je vais être malheureux…"

Shion culpabilisa immédiatement.

"- Je veux pas que tu sois malheureux aussi !!!"

"- Aussi ?"

"- J'ai… J'ai fais pleurer plein Saga" Avoua le petit.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le petit garçon hésita encore un peu mais finit par avouer, presque sur de se faire gronder.

Il fut des plus surpris quand Aldébaran le serra contre lui avant de le féliciter.

"- Tu as plus fait pour lui en quelques mots que nous tous en toute sa vie au Sanctuaire." Expliqua le Taureau.

Le petit soupira encore.

"- Alors je vais pas me faire gronder par Papa hein ?"

Aldébaran resta interdit une seconde. Papa ?.... DEATHMASK ???

"- Heu… Tu veux dire DM ?"

Le bambin hocha la tête.

"- Non, je ne crois pas." Le rassura le Taureau. "Au contraire même…. C'est très bien ce que tu as fait. Tu es un bon garçon."

L'enfant eut un petit sourire timide et rassuré.

"- C'est…C'est vrai ?"

"- Oui mon poussin… Je suis très fier de toi et DM le sera aussi. Maintenant… Que dirais-tu d'aller dire bonjour à Mu ?"

La bonne humeur retrouvée de l'enfant fondit comme neige au soleil.

"- Je…je veux pas…"

"- Shion…"

"- Il m'aime pas….Il est méchant avec moi." Avoua le petit

Aldébaran lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Poussin…"

"- Si, je sais bien qu'il me déteste." Chevrota le bambin.

"- Je suis sur que non… C'est juste qu'il ne sais pas comment être avec toi… Tu lui fais peur…"

"- Mais !!! Je suis qu'un petit garçon moi !!! Je fais peur à personne !!!"

Aldébaran ne pu retenir son sourire.

Ho comme Grand Shion pouvait faire peur au contraire….

"- Et bien… Que dirais-tu si je venais avec toi ?"

Les yeux de l'enfant brillèrent de soulagement et d'espoir.

"- Tu veux bien ???"

"- Si je te le propose !"

"- OUI !!! Merci ! T'es mon plus grand copain du monde !!!" S'enthousiasma le mini grand pope.

Le taureau secoua la tête, amusé et attendrit.

Il jucha le bambin sur son épaule.

"- Allez, allons y !"

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la première maison.  
Aldébaran posa l'enfant sur le sol.

"- Tu toques ?"

"- D'accord…"

Le petit frappa doucement à la porte.

"- il réponds pas…"

"- Frappe plus fort.

Le petit s'exécuta.

"- Il réponds encore pas."

Inquiet cette fois, Aldébaran ouvrit la porte.

Il n'aimait pas voir mu aussi fébrile qu'il l'était depuis quelques semaines.

Il comprenait le trouble de son ami de voir son "père" réduit à l'état de morpion mais quand même !

La petit main de l'enfant dans sa grande patte, il entra dans l'appartement.

"- Mu ???"

Le silence pesant lui répondit.

De plus en plus inquiet, Aldébaran se mit à chercher le bélier.

Il le sentait là pourtant.

Il sentait son cosmos.

Shion lacha la main du grand chevalier pour se ruer dans la salle de bain.

"- GRAND MONSIEUR !!!" Hurla le petit garçon.

Aldébaran quitta la chambre pour se ruer auprès du petit.

Le Bélier gisait sur le sol, à moitié nu, dans une mare de sang.

"- Shion ! Sort s'il te plait !" Ordonna Aldébaran en se portant près de son camarade sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Le petit garçon dédaigna l'ordre.

Même s'il avait très peur de Mu, il l'aimait quand même tout plein.

Machinalement, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, il posa une main sur son torse nu.

"- Il est vivant !!!"

Le petit fit la grimace en voyant le sang sur sa paume.

Il se mit à trembler.

"- PAPAAA !!!" Se mit-il a gémir, soudain terrifié.


	19. Chapter 18

Pater familias

Chapitre 18

Le petit garçon n'eut même pas le temps de finir son appel qu'il était déjà a l'abri contre le torse de DeathMask, rassuré par les bras puissant autour de ses épaules.

Aphrodite lui était déjà à genoux près de Mu pour aider Aldébaran à endiguer le flot de sang.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le taureau secoua la tête.

Il essuyait consciencieusement le visage et le crane du bélier à la recherche de la source de l'hémorragie.

"- J'en sais rien… HA !!!"

Enfin, il trouva la coupure, perdu au milieu des cheveux et longue comme la main d'où coulait le sang.

"- Je mets Shion à côté." Prévint DM.

"- Et va nous chercher de l'aide !!!" Supplia à moitié Aphrodite en voyant que le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler bien qu'il fasse pression sur la plaie avec un linge.

Le Cancer hocha sommairement la tête.

Il porta Shion dans le salon pour le poser sur le canapé.

"- Morpion. Je dois aller chercher tes oncles, d'accord ? Alors tu va être très très sage et ne pas bouger d'ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Le petit garçon lâcha à regret la chemise de DM qu'il serrait très fort dans ses petits poings.

"- D'accords… Il va aller bien hein ?"

"- Mu ??? Et bien… Je suppose…. J'espère…"

Le petit renifla lourdement.

"- Tu reviens vite hein?"

DM ne put retenir plus longtemps son sourire.

"- Promis."

Il ébouriffa une seconde les cheveux du bambin puis courut à la maison des gémeaux avant de remonter de temple en temple puis de redescendre avec Camus et Milo.

Lorsqu'il revint, Saga était auprès d'Aphrodite et Aldébaran.

Ils avaient portés Mu dans sa chambre après l'avoir sommairement lavé et tentaient sans beaucoup de succès d'arrêter le sang.

Assis sur les genoux d'Aiolia, occupé à téter son pouce avec angoisse, Shion retint son reflexe de sauter au coup de DM.

Son papa lui avait dit de ne pas bouger.

Camus laissa Milo avec l'enfant pour lui changer les idées pour rejoindre les guérisseurs du dimanche.

C'était le problème.

Ils n'avaient que deux médecins au Sanctuaire. Mu et Shion.

Mu était indisponible, quand à Shion….

"- ET MERDE !!!" Hurla soudain Saga.

Shion glapit.

Un guéridon fut renversé, un verre brisé et une lampe jetée au sol avant qu'Aiolia se précipite à la porte de la chambre, Shion toujours dans ses bras et DM sur ses talons.

A califourchon sur Mu, Saga lui faisait un massage cardiaque énergique pendant qu'Aldébaran lui faisait du bouche-à-bouche.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Pleura le petit Shion.

Aphrodite hésita pour alla prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

"- On ne sait pas, poussin. On n'arrive pas à arrêter le sang de couler et là, le cœur de Mu ne veut plus battre…"

Camus se redressa après avoir tout simplement congelé un peu de sang sur la plaie. Ca ferait bouchon au moins un temps.

"- Aphro… il nous faut un médecin…."

"- Même si on descend à Athènes en chercher un, on aura pas le temps de le ramener.

Le Verseau se tourna vers Shion.

L'enfant avait encore les souvenirs, ou au moins les reflexes de l'adulte.

Il l'avait montré plusieurs fois.  
Quelque part là dedans, bien caché, se trouvait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour sauver Mu.

"- Shion… Mu à besoin de ton aide.

DM renâcla immédiatement.

"- C'est un gosse ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse !"

"- C'est un gosse mais il a toute la connaissance d'avant cachée quelque part !" Aboya Camus.

Le cancer se hérissa.

Il ne laisserait personne faire de mal au petit garçon !

"- DM, je veux juste qu'il essaie… Sinon… Mu va mourir…"

A la demande d'Aphrodite, Aiolia s'était accroupit près de Mu et faisait passer de légers chocs électrique dans sa poitrine pour tenter de relancer le cœur.

"- Je m'en fiche Camus ! Shion est à peine plus qu'un bébé !"

Le petit tira sur la manche de son papa d'adoption.

"- Je dois faire quoi ? Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna moi aussi ! Si je peux, je dois aider !" Insista l'enfant, le visage résolu et butté

Le Cancer faillit refuser mais devant le regard intense de l'enfant laissa tomber. S'il voulait tenter... Qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ? Et puis, il avait raison… Il ETAIT un chevalier d'or… Même s'il avait rétrécit au lavage.

Il s'accroupit devant le petit.

"- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras faire quelque chose, morpion.

"- Si ! J'en suis sur !" Insista le petit dont les doigts le démangeait de cosmos.

DM leva les yeux sur Camus, tout aussi surprit que lui. Les deux chevaliers d'or sentaient l'un comme l'autre le cosmos du futur mini grand pope osciller entre ce qu'il avait été quand il était à son apogée et celui du bébé de quelques années qu'il était devenu. Comme s'il savait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il était sensé être et qu'il luttait pour se défaire du carcan que ce corps enfantin était devenu.

Camus finit par tendre la main au petit garçon.

"- Viens avec moi."

La résolution du petit décrut sensiblement lorsqu'il vit Mu gésir sur le sol, le visage blême, ses beaux cheveux croutés de sang et les lèvres presque bleues.

Camus s'accroupit près du petit.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, Shion. Mais je sais que toi tu le sais et tu le peux… J'ai totalement confiance en toi, d'accord ?"

Le petit garçon chercha les yeux de DM, puis d'Aphrodite.

Le Cancer et le Poisson hochèrent la tête.

"- Allez morpion. Prouve-leur que tu es le meilleur." Insista DM.

"- Et fais en sorte que ton papa soit fier de toi." Souffla rapidement Aiolia malgré l'angoisse qui lui raidissait les traits.

DM rosit avant de grommeler mais devait bien admettre qu'il adorait jouer les papas avec Shion. Mais la question n'était pas là pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, il fallait sauver Mu.

Résolu et rassuré, le bambin se laissa tomber sur les fesses près de Mu.

Son petit visage normalement rieur marqué par la concentration, le petit garçon posa ses mains sur le visage du chevalier du bélier.

Une seconde, il se sentit perdu.

Qu'est ce qu'il fallait faire exactement ? Et puis, et puis, il était juste un petit garçon lui ! Il ne savait pas et….

DM posa sa main sur son épaule.

"- Allez bébé…."

Immédiatement rassuré, l'enfant sut quoi faire.

Son cosmos coula de ses mains dans le corps du Bélier.

Il ne savait pas comment il le faisait, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni à quoi ca servait, mais il le faisait, comme si son corps était le véhicule utilisé par un autre qui était tout prêt, bien plus fort et bien plus sage que lui.

Finalement, après ce qui parut des heures au bambin tellement il était fatigué, le petit garçon se redressa.

"- Voila."

Il s'écroula de fatigue dans les bras d'Aiolia qui le souleva de terre pour le donner à DeathMask.

Le Cancer était plus inquiet de l'épuisement de son fils que par l'état de santé de Mu !

Aphrodite sur les talons, il courut mettre le petit garçon au lit.

Le bambin n'avait travaillé sur le malade que quelques minutes, mais il avait utilisé tellement de cosmos !!! Au moins autant qu'un chevalier d'or adulte pouvait en produire.

Restait à espérer que le petit n'en subirait pas de conséquences graves.

"- Papa…" Marmonna l'enfant.

"- Shhh… Je suis là morpion… Tu dois dormir…"

"- Nan !!! Papa !!! Mu… Il…"

"- Il va bien maintenant, il…  
"- NAN ! Insista le petit en tentant de se redresser dans son lit malgré son épuisement.

"- Shion…"

"- Mu… Pierre…. Dans…tête…" Murmura encore le bambin avant de tourner encore de l'œil, la fatigue et la perte de cosmos trop grandes pour qu'il parvienne à lutter contre l'inconscience plus longtemps.

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil.

Mu ? Une pierre dans la tête ? Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ?


	20. Chapter 19

Pater familias

Chapitre 19

Le petit garçon ouvrit un œil.

Son estomac gronda presque aussitôt.

Il avait faim.

"- Bonjour bébé." Sourit Aphrodite.

"- Bonjour papa…" Murmura le petit garçon en frottant ses petits yeux de son poing.

Le poisson laissa passer le délicieux frisson qui lui remontait le long des épaules d'être appelé "papa" par l'enfant. C'était agréable… Surtout quand il appelait DM également papa…

"- Tu dois avoir faim."

"- Ho oui alors ! Comment tu sais ???"

"- Tu t'es déjà réveillé une bonne vingtaine fois et à chaque fois tu as faim."

"- Je me rappelle pas…"

"- Et à chaque fois que tu te réveilles la fois suivante, tu as oublié ton réveil précédent.

Le petit garçon laissa Aphrodite s'installer derrière lui. Il s'appuya sur le torse du chevalier des poissons avec plaisir.

Il sentait tellement bon son deuxième papa…

Aphrodite lui coupa sa viande avant de lui donner une cuillère.

Le bambin avala son déjeuner avec énergie.

Il avait si faim !

Quand il eut finit son assiette, Aphrodite lui en resservit une seconde qu'il avala aussi vite. Le petit enfant avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais le rassasier.

Lorsqu'il attaqua sa troisième assiette de fruit aux sirops après quatre assiettes de viande et de légumes, une demi-baguette de pain avec du fromage de chèvre et près d'un litre de glace, il laissa échapper un gros soupir enfin repus.

Aphrodite mit un instant à se remettre.

Bon, un chevalier qui avait dépensé tout son cosmos avait besoin de repas pantagruéliques pour s'en remettre mais… Depuis une semaine que le petit dormait, c'était le plus petit repas qu'il avait prit !!!

"- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?"

Shion hocha la tête avec énergie.

"- Ho oui alors ! J'ai envie d'aller jouer maintenant !"

Aphrodite sourit au petit garçon avec tendresse. Comment cet adorable bambin avait-il pu se transformer en ce pope dur et froid qu'ils avaient brièvement connus lorsque Hades leur avait rendu une courte vie ?

Les événements sans doute.

"- Et Mu ? Il va mieux ?"

La satisfaction du poisson se mua en malaise.

"- Et bien… Tu lui as sauvé la vie mais…"

"- Il a encore son caillou dans la tête ?

Aphrodite soupira. Comment expliquer ca a un enfant ?

"- Oui, il y est encore… Personne ne sait comment l'enlever…"

"- Mais… Faut demander à Athéna ! C'est la déesse, elle doit savoir !"

Le chevalier des poissons retint une grimace.

Athéna savait peut-être des choses, mais rien d'utile en tout cas !

Au moins avait-elle daignée bouger son derrière gras et mou de Tokyo pour venir voir Mu. C'était déjà ca… Plus qu'elle n'en avait fait pour eux depuis sa dernière résurrection en date en tout cas et…Bref…

Il n'allait pas s'énerver une fois de plus contre cette courge congénitale. Ce n'était pas sa faute si "Athéna" s'était rendormie depuis qu'Hadès avait passé l'arme à gauche. Au moins, Saori avait du bien et quand il avait fallut faire faire des examens à Mu….

Heureusement que Camus était plus éduqué que tous les autres chevaliers réunis ! C'était lui qui avait traduit "caillou dans la tête" par "Tumeur ou caillot sanguin dans le lobe occipital".

Personne n'avait vraiment comprit mais tout le monde avait été tout a fait d'accord !

Mu avait été transporté à l'hôpital d'Athènes par Camus, les jumeaux et Aioros.

Les quatre chevaliers étaient ce qu'ils avaient de plus présentable en stock après tout. Alors déjà qu'ils n'avaient aucun papiers officiels pour prouver leur identité ou leurs droits à une place à l'hôpital…

Camus avait sortit d'il ne savait où ses papiers français, sa carte de "sécurité sociale" et ses droits à des soins partout en Europe et des papiers équivalent mais internationaux pour Mu.

Avec les jumeaux et Aioros qui faisaient la gueule derrière, Mu avait été hospitalisé dans la demi heure avant qu'une batterie de tests soient lancés.

Le résultat ava it été malheureusement très juste quand aux prédictions de Shion.

Mu avait bien une "pierre" dans le crâne…

Une belle tumeur de la taille d'une balle de golf.

Désolés, les médecins s'étaient excusés.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était trop tard.

Ho, ils pouvaient garder Mu et l'aider à s'éteindre doucement mais…

Les chevaliers d'or en avaient discutés entre eux.

Avec Mu dans le coma et qui ne sentait de toute façon aucune douleur…

Ils avaient préférés le ramener au Sanctuaire. Au moins, il serait entouré des siens.

Les médecins n'avaient été que trop content de le laisser partir.

Leurs structures regorgeaient déjà de malades en phase terminale alors…

Au moins avaient expliqués que la maladie était ce qui avait causé les brusques changements de personnalités et les crises de colère de l'agneau…

Ca avait rassuré tout le monde quelque part… Tout en les faisant culpabiliser.

Ils auraient du savoir, ils auraient du voir et…

Mais se vautrer dans les remords n'entraineraient rien de bon.

Quelque part, ca avait été une chance que Mu ait un vertige et se blesse.

Au moins… Il ne souffrirait pas…

Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient décidés à prévenir Athéna dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose.

La jeune fille était venu, avait beaucoup pleuré en s'excusant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire mais qu'elle allait prier très fort.

Une déesse prier… C'était n'importe quoi…

Dégouté, Aphrodite refusait depuis d'être dans la même pièce que la jeune femme.  
Et il n'était pas le seul.

La déesse s'était mit pas mal de monde à dos cette dernière semaine.

Les cinq bronzes qui la suivaient partout, au moins, faisaient profil bas.

Il y avait même Shun qui avait demandé s'il pouvait garder petit Shion pendant que ses parents s'occupaient un peu d'eux… Depuis, il avait surveillé le sommeil du bambin quelques fois…

De tous les bronzes, c'était Shiryu qui avait le plus mal prit la nouvelle de la mort prochaine du bélier. Il s'était attaché à lui et le considérait comme un grand frère.

Dohko avait beaucoup de mal à le consoler alors que lui-même pleurait déjà le jeune mouton.

Et dans tout ce gâchis, Shion, qui s'était évertué à soigner Mu dormait toujours…

Aphrodite passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

A si seulement il avait été adulte…  
Si seulement leur pope était là…

Il aurait sans doute pu faire quelque chose, lui. Il savait tellement bien soigner !! Il l'avait vu quand il était tout petit, quand il était encore dans le giron de son maitre.

Il avait vu Shion remettre à la main les boyaux dans le ventre d'un chevalier d'argent avant de concentrer son cosmos dessus. Aphrodite avait été fasciné de voir les boyaux reprendre leur place correctement dans le ventre du chevalier puis les muscles se refermer et la peau se reconstituer.

Si Shion était capable de ca, il pouvait probablement soigner Mu !!

Mais… Si la connaissance et la puissance pour ce faire existait, elle était là…

Enfermée dans le cerveau de ce petit bambin aux grands yeux violets débordant d'innocence qui le regardait avec confiance.

Aphrodite posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

"- Shion… Athéna ne peut rien faire. Mu va mourir…"

Le visage du petit garçon se fripa.

Il se mit à pleurer


	21. Chapter 20

Pater familias

Chapitre 20

Aiolia essuya le visage humide de sueur de Mu.

Le lion avait mal…

Mal de voir le fier et digne bélier réduit à l'impuissance sur ce lit.

Contrairement à ce que les médecins avaient laissés entendre, Mu avait finit par se réveiller.

Les chevaliers d'or s'en étaient réjouit avant de déchanter.

Chaque jour qui passait voyait le bélier s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la déchéance.  
Ils avaient prit l'habitude de le surveiller deux par deux.

A certains moments, Mu était au stoïque et digne qu'il l'avait toujours été puis soudain, sans raison, il éclatait en crise de rage dangereuse aussi bien pour son entourage que pour lui-même.  
Depuis la première, Camus avait prit sur lui de fouiller dans les archives les plus secrètes du pope. Il en avait exhumé une potion qui inhibait provisoirement le cosmos d'un chevalier.

D'après le texte, c'étaient utilisé dans le passé pour punir un chevalier d'avoir mésusé de ses pouvoirs.

Il avait préparé le liquide.  
Comme il était inodore et insipide, ils le mélangeaient à présent avec la tisane calmante qu'ils faisaient prendre à Mu.

Les migraines comme celles qui l'avaient jeté au sol, quelques semaines plus tôt étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Il n'était pas rare à présent qu'ils doivent se mettre à deux pour l'empêcher de se gratter le crane à sang tellement il avait mal.

Les crises laissaient le bélier sur le flanc, vaincu et épuisé.

En grand pragmatique malgré la douleur, Saga avait proposé qu'ils…soulagent Mu.

Ils avaient tous été d'accord.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire, ca ne servait à rien de laisser Mu agoniser pendant des jours et des jours.

Les médecins avaient dit qu'il n'y en aurait pas pour plus d'une semaine ou deux mais le bélier était et restait un chevalier d'or.

Il s'accrochait à présent depuis plus de deux mois.

Il faiblissait, c'était une évidence. Mais à ce rythme, il tiendrait encore près d'une demi année et le Lion n'en pouvait plus de voir l'agneau souffrir le martyr.

C'était aussi pour ca qu'aucun chevalier d'or n'était laissé seul avec le bélier.

Il aurait été si facile d'abréger ses souffrances…

Mais Saori y avait mit un veto total.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus à la vie pour se suicider !

La décision d'Athéna avait fait un tollé

Il avait fallut les forces combiné de huit autres chevaliers d'or pour retenir gris chan de sauter sur la déesse, sa dague en or à la main, et de la fendre en deux par le milieu.

Ce n'était que lorsque Shion s'était accroché à Saga, en pleur, parce qu'il lui faisait peur, que le triplé des gémeaux s'était calmé.

Il avait fallut toute la force de persuasion des câlins du mini pope pour que le gémeau laisse tomber ses idées déicides.

Aiolia aida Mu à se redresser pour boire un peu de tisane.

Le soulagement apparut presque immédiatement sur le visage du bélier bien qu'il essaya de camoufler sa douleur au maximum.

Il était mourant, certes, mais il tenterait jusqu'à la fin de rester digne et présentable.

Il ne lui restait plus que ca après tout…  
A présent, il ne tenait même plus debout sans aide. Il fallait qu'on le porte à la salle de bain et ses mains qui avaient réparées tant et tant d'armures étaient si faibles et tremblaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à tenir un verre d'eau.

Il ressemblait à un vieillard.

Aiolia jeta un regard noir à Shaka.

La Vierge ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ca par la situation.

Pourtant, La vierge et le bélier étaient ensembles, il le savait. Shaka se fichait-il donc à ce point de Mu ? Où parvenait-il mieux que lui à camoufler sa douleur ?

Après tout, si Shaka n'avait pas été avec Mu, il aurait tenté sa chance mais…

Le Lion jeta un regard triste à Shaka.

Qu'était-il pour attirer l'attention de Mu face à la Vierge ? La vierge était tout ce qu'il n'était pas : Puissant, digne, sage, imperturbable, calme, respecté…

Qu'est ce qu'il avait à apporter à Mu lui ? Son amour ? Il doutait que ce soit suffisant pour le bélier, surtout lorsque Shaka avait la même chose dans son cabas.

"- Essaye de ne pas trop bouger, Mu, d'accord ?" Proposa doucement Aiolia avant de prendre la bouteille d'huile de rose qu'avait préparé Aphrodite et de masser les épaules et les bras du jeune bélier pour tenter de le soulager.

De temps en temps, le lion jetait un regard noir à Shaka qui flottait dans la pièce, balloté au grès des courants d'air de droite et de gauche.

Au grand désespoir d'Aiolia, Mu semblait fasciné par les mouvements aériens de Shaka.

S'il avait su… Si seulement il avait su….

"- Bonjour…" Lâcha une petite voix timide.

Shion entra dans la chambre, Venus perché sur sa tête.

Il sauta timidement sur le bout du lit.

Mu lui sourit tristement.

Il parvenait à retenir ses réactions de colère face à l'enfant grave à la tisane à présent.

Mais il s'en voulait.

Shion rampa à quatre patte près de lui pour s'installer tout contre lui. Le petit garçon posa sa tête sur son torse.

"- Je suis désolé tu sais…" Murmura le bambin.

DeathMask et Aphrodite entrèrent à leur tour.

"- On prend la relève vous deux."

Aiolia hocha la tête.

"- Prenez soin de lui, hein…" Murmura doucement Aiolia, le nez bas.

Il aimait tellement Mu…Et il allait le perdre… Il n'osait même pas lui dire… Ca aurait servit à quoi de toute façon ? A le soulager lui ? Ses propres sentiments n'avaient pas d'importance devant la perte de Mu.

Le lion attrapa la vierge par les cheveux. Il le tira à l'extérieur sans que Shaka ne bronche.

Une fois dehors, il le secoua un peu.

"- Je vois que la mort prochaine de Mu ne te défrise pas plus que ca." Cracha-t-il, amer.

Shaka reprit pied sur le sol.

"- Je le cache mieux que toi, c'est tout.

"- Bon sang ! Mais c'est ton compagnon !!!

La vierge haussa un sourcil.

"- Non, Aiolia. Mu et moi sommes amants mais c'est tout. Ca ne va pas plus loin. Il n'y a aucun sentiments entre nous."

L'hindou planta là le lion pour rentrer dans son temple.

Désespéré, Aiolia décida que le Bélier ne s'ennuyait pas trop longtemps tout seul quand il les aurait quittés.

***

Shion dormait.

Contre sa joue, il sentait le battement erratique du cœur de Mu.

Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider.

Il aurait pu s'il n'avait pas été un petit garçon.

Il savait qu'il en était capable.

Il l'avait déjà fait avant.

Il se rappelait même le nom du chevalier en question.  
C'était un chevalier d'argent. Il était encore en vie grâce à lui d'ailleurs !

Il aurait même pu devenir un or s'il n'avait pas été malade…

Il s'appelait… Albior !!!

Il était gentil lui aussi.

Blond comme Shaka mais facile à vivre comme Aphrodite.

Dans son sommeil, le petit garçon ne sentait pas l'adulte en lui hurler de plus en plus fort.

Il fallait qu'il redevienne lui-même.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose où son garçon allait mourir.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il le devait !

Et puisque les dieux l'avaient mit dans cette situation, il y avait intérêt à ce qu'ils règlent le problème.

Le petit garçon s'éveilla en sursaut avec un petit piaulement.

Aphrodite lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

"- Ca va, poussin ?"

Shion hocha la tête, le regard résolu

Il ne savait pas d'où l'idée lui venait, mais il allait faire ca.

"- Dis Aphrodite…Si j'était plus grand et plus fort, tu crois que je pourrais soigner Mu comme quand il s'est coupé?"

DM et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard.

Si seulement…  
Mais il ne fallait pas que l'enfant se prenne à penser qu'il "aurait pu", "aurait du" ou quoique ce soit.  
Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'était plus le grand pope.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne pouvait rien faire.

"- Je ne sais pas, poussin… Mais personne ne peut rien faire... Tu devrais dormir encore, tu as l'air fatigué."

Shion chassa le sommeil de ses yeux par simple effort de volonté.

Près de lui, Mu dormait d'un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de gémissements et de petits cris de douleur.

L'enfant était sur qu'il allait arriver à ce qu'il voulait.

Il lui fallait juste de l'aide.


	22. Chapter 21

Pater familias

Chapitre 21

Camus surveillait le bambin du coin de l'œil

Dans une main, il tenait un grand sac remplis de vêtements.

Dans l'autre, une caisse avec une douzaine de poulets vivants.

"- Tu es sur de ce que tu veux faire, Shion ?"

Le petit hocha véhémentement la tête.

Puisque Athéna n'était pas capable d'être utile, autant passer au dessus d'elle.

Camus avait vu arriver le petit garçon de… ho, il faisait quoi maintenant, physiquement… six ans ? Par là…

Malheureusement, il ne grandissait pas assez vite pour pouvoir avoir le temps de sauver Mu…

Il l'avait donc vu arriver dans son temple, le visage fermé et buté, sur de lui.

Les bras croisés sur son petit torse, il avait exigé, EXIGE !! Du chevalier du verseau qu'il l'emmène jusqu'au plus proche temple de Zeus et qu'il lui trouve quelques bestioles à sacrifier.

Si le cosmos qu'émettait à ce moment l'enfant n'avait pas été si… mature…, Camus lui aurait rit au nez.

Mais ce n'était pas le cosmos naissant d'un enfant qu'il avait sentit.  
C'était celui, infiniment plus chaud et solide qui l'avait accueillit lui-même près de quinze ans auparavant au Sanctuaire, dans le temple du pope.

Comme il avait choisit de faire confiance au pope endormit dans l'enfant pour sauver Mu une première fois de l'exsanguination, il avait choisir de lui faire à nouveau confiance.

Cet enfant ne pouvait pas être aussi sur de lui sans raison.

"- Tes parents savent que tu es là ?"

"- Non, je leur ai dit que je venais te voir, c'est tout." Expliqua le petit garçon.

"- Bon…."

Il avait offert sa main au bambin qui l'avait prise sans hésiter, son petit museau levé vers le ciel comme un défit.

"- Camus, on va où exactement."

Le verseau jeta un coup d'œil à Milo.

Comme toujours quand il sortait de sa maison, le scorpion s'était quasiment matérialisé près de lui, en bon chevalier servant. Sans s'occuper d'où ils allaient ni pour quoi ils sortaient du Sanctuaire, ils les avaient accompagnés.

En armure, ils avaient gagné Athènes.

Ce n'était pas une loi connue, mais un chevalier pouvait réquisitionner ce qu'il voulait en Grèce.

Tous les grecs savaient qui étaient les chevaliers d'Athéna même s'ils étaient plus un mythe qu'une réalité.

Sans complexe, Camus avait trainé l'enfant et Milo jusqu'à un grand marché de la capital.

Il avait réquisitionné une cage chez un marchand de volailles vivantes ainsi que son contenu.

Il ne s'était pas occupé des photos qui les avaient à moitié aveuglés, pas plus que ses dizaines de grecs se pressant pour demander bénédiction.

Si les deux chevaliers d'or n'avaient sut que faire face a cette dernière demande, Shion, lui avait géré.

Il avait demandé à Milo de le porter pour être à hauteur des adultes puis les avait bénit comme seul le grand pope pouvait le faire, utilisant une fraction de son cosmos à chaque fois pour que les humains ressentent la présence fugitive d'Athéna près d'eux.

Les deux chevaliers d'or avaient été forcés d'expliquer que l'enfant était le nouveau grand pope.

Depuis, malgré l'irritation des deux adultes, les simples humains les avaient collé pendant qu'ils tentaient de monter l'acropole jusqu'à ce que des policiers fassent refluer la foule et les escortent jusqu'en haut.

Là, ils avaient chassés les touristes.

Depuis ils avaient le site complet pour eux.

Ils sentaient bien la présence des hélicoptères des télés les observer mais ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose.

Shion demanda à Milo de le faire descendre.

Le scorpion s'exécuta.

Comme son amant, Milo se refusait à se laisser aller à l'espoir…

Le petit garçon dédaigna le Parthénon.

Il passa en trombe devant les restes du grand temple d'Athéna pour aller se poster devant ce qui restait d'un petit autel dédié à Zeus.

D'un œil critique, il étudia la zone.

"- Dit Milo, tu peux nettoyer s'il te plait ? Y a plein de cailloux !"

Sans s'occuper une seconde d'abimer un site historique ou classé, le Scorpion fit péter le cosmos. Lorsqu'il eut finit, les cheveux de Shion étaient un peu ébouriffé, mais la couche de terre et les cailloux qui restaient dans un radius de quinze mètres autour de l'autel avaient été vaporisés. Il ne restait plus qu'un sol vitrifié, parfaitement lisse.

"- Merci !"

Le petit garçon courut vers Camus.

Le chevalier d'or mit un genou à terre pour sortir un des poulets.

"- Je te le tue ?"

"- Nan ! Faut que je l'égorge mais faut qu'il soit vivant pour son sang !"

"- Ha… Milo ?"

Le Scorpion joua du dard sur le cou du pauvre volatile qui chercha à s'enfuir.

Camus aida donc Shion à tenir la volaille pendant qu'il laissait le pope tracer un grand symbole sur le sol avec le sang tout chaud.

Ni le scorpion, ni le verseau ne reconnurent le dessin.

"- C'est quoi ?" osa Camus lorsque les cadavres des poulets furent entassé sur l'autel et que le dessin fut terminé.

Shion se barbouilla consciencieusement le visage et les mains du sang frais.

"- Je sais pas." Expliqua l'enfant.

"- Shion…"

"- Je sais pas, mais je sais que c'est comme ca !" S'agaça un peu le petit.

Les deux chevaliers d'or sortirent du dessin pour se placer un peu plus loin, en une garde silencieuse bienveillante.

Lorsque Shion se tourna vers eux, un peu incertain, il lui sourire pour l'encourager et le rassurer.

Sourds aux appels des journalistes qui demandaient ce qui se passait depuis leurs hélicos, les deux chevaliers d'or attendirent, main dans la main.

***

Shion prit une grande inspiration.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait la connaissance du dessin d'invocation qu'il avait tracé, pas plus qu'il ne savait ce qu'était une invocation.

Il savait juste qu'il fallait ca et à manger pour que Zeus réponde à son appel.

C'était plus compliqué qu'un téléphone mais si ca marchait.

Il s'agenouilla au centre du dessin, juste là où il manquait une goute de sang pour fermer le cercle.

Il posa son front couvert de sang dessus.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque son cosmos parcourut le dessin qui n'était autre qu'un amplificateur pour que sa voix soit assez puissance pour déranger le Dieu des Dieux.

"- ZEUS !!!"

***

Hébé faillit tomber de son siège.

La voix lui était connue.

Elle l'avait renvoyé sur terre elle-même quelques mois plus tôt.  
Comment le petit bébé qu'elle avait renvoyé avait-il assez de force pour faire résonner le temple de Zeus de cette façon ?

Elle se rua près de son père.

Le Roi des Dieux semblait aussi perplexe qu'elle.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin, le menton dans la main, Zeus finit par glousser.

"- Je me fais insulter par un bébé de six ans…."

"- Ho ?"

"- Le pope d'Athéna… Je crois qu'il a passé trop de temps avec le Cancer… Je reconnais ses meilleurs jurons. Il veut "être grand pour sauver Mu." Tu sais de quoi il est question, Hébé ma fille ?"

La jeune déesse hocha tristement la tête.

"- Les chevaliers ont été renvoyés dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient lorsque ce gâchis à commencé…. Maladies comprises… Shion l'adulte aurait pu sauver Mu mais…"

Zeus réfléchit longuement.

Sur terre, les supplications du petit garçon s'étaient faites plus enfantine. Ce n'était plus un esprit adulte qui rugissait dans un corps d'enfant qui hurlait, mais un petit bambin de six ans qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps qu'on l'aide à sauver son copain.

Cela eut raison des dernières résistances du dieu.

Ils n'avaient pas ramenés les soldats d'Athéna pour les voir mourir si vite après tout.

Un peu renversé que sa propre fille n'ai pas pensé à en appeler à lui, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'intervention divine directe pour sauver le bélier, Zeus hocha la tête.

"- Fais ma fille."

Hébé, les joues roses, utilisa le conduit créé par Shion pour se matérialiser près de lui.

"- Bonjour mon petit…."


	23. Chapter 22

Pater familias

Chapitre 22

La bouche ouverte, les joues roses, Shion regardait la jolie jeune fille qui venait d'apparaitre près de lui.

"- Waaaah" souffla-t-il doucement avant de froncer les sourcils. "T'es pas Zeus toi !"

La jeune déesse gloussa.

"- Non, en effet, je suis Hébé, déesse de la jeunesse… Et… Je suis là pour t'aider…"

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina.

"- Tu vas soigner Mu ?"

"- Pas tout à fait." Souffla doucement la déesse avant de se pencher sur lui pour embrasser son front couvert de sang d'un doux baiser.

***

Camus serrait la main de Milo à l'écraser.

Shion s'était agenouillé par terre, il avait collé sont front au sol et puis… et puis… une fraction de seconde après, un monstrueux cosmos s'était déployé pour englober tout l'acropole.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que l'intégralité du Sanctuaire minoré de Mu et Aiolia apparaisse dans un état de panique totale.

Ils avaient tous reconnus le cosmos de leur pope après tout.

DeathMask, écumant comme tout un bord de mer pendant une tempête s'était rué sur Camus et le secouait comme un vieux prunier à la récolte.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT !"

Milo avait eut besoin de l'aide des jumeaux et d'Aioros pour faire lâcher le cancer.

Aphrodite l'avait aussitôt ceinturé dans ses ronces.

"- Shion m'a demandé son aide, c'est tout." Lâcha froidement Camus avant de frissonner.

Il sentait un autre cosmos, un cosmos…. Divin et féminin qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Shion se redressa.

Un authentique au visage, il se plia soudain en deux de douleur avant de s'effondrer.

L'acropole entière fut noyée dans une explosion de lumière.

Lorsque les chevaliers récupérèrent la vue, se fut pour trouver Shaka digne et tranquille, qui posait au sol par télékinésie les hélicoptères aux moteurs foudroyés par l'explosion de cosmos.

"- Joli."

"- Ca sert de garder des yeux fermés." Sourit la vierge à Dohko.

"- OU EST AIOLIA !!!" Hurla soudain une voix adulte et….inimitable.

Adulte et totalement nu, dressé de toute sa hauteur avec sa seul chevelure comme voile inutile pour cacher sa pudeur, Shion les toisait tous.

Malgré sa tenue, personne n'eut envie de se moquer de lui.

Comment se moquer d'un chevalier, d'un pope, dont le cosmos était si concentré autour de lui qu'il en était presque solide ?

"- Heu…. C'est vrai ca, où est Aiolia ?" S'étonna Aldébaran.

"- BANDES D'INCONCIENTS !!!" Rugit encore le pope.

Si Aiolia profitait de leur absence pour soulager définitivement Mu…

Les chevaliers retournèrent au Sanctuaire en catastrophe.

Camus donna le sac de vêtements à Shion avant de filer comme les autres.

Shion revêtit les robes de pope avec une répugnance visible.

Maintenant, tout allait reprendre son court, n'est ce pas ?

Il coiffa son casque avec un soupir.

"- Tu es obligé de remettre ce truc?" Grommela DeathMask.

Il était déçut le cancer, il était triste !!!

Disparu son bambin adorable et confiant qui venait dormir dans ses bras la nuit. Disparu le petit bouchon a qui il avait apprit à manger les cerises sans se faire mal aux dents où a qui il avait apprit à nager avec Aphrodite.

"- Il faut bien Papa…" Soupira Shion par reflexe… "Il faut que j'y aille. Mu m'attends…" Souffla encore le pope avant de se téléporter en bas du Sanctuaire en laissant un Cancer surprit mais…. Heureux ?

***

Aiolia caressa le front de Mu.

Il sentait la fièvre qui battait ses tempes, l'abandon aussi, la résignation.

Le bélier arrivait au bout de son courage et de sa force.

Lorsque la grande vague de cosmos les avait tous ébranlés, il avait vu tous ses frères partir en catastrophe aux nouvelles.

Lui était resté avec Mu.

Presque délirant à présent, Mu avait tendu les mains vers la source du cosmos.

"- Shion…. Shion…" Avait-il appelé plusieurs fois.

Aiolia serra le poing sur l'oreiller.

Mu était si faible à présent.

Il lui suffirait de le poser sur son visage et d'appuyer…

Il aida Mu à se rallonger.

"- Installe-toi mieux, Mu…. Tu vas te faire du mal à t'agiter comme ca…" Murmura tendrement le lion, la main sur l'oreiller.

Mu gémit doucement.

Sa tête lui faisait si mal… Tellement mal….

Aiolia posa l'oreiller.


	24. Chapter 23 fin

Pater familias

Chapitre 23

Saga entra en coup de vent dans la maison du Bélier, l'angoisse au cœur.  
Quels idiots ils avaient été !

Ils savaient tous qu'Aiolia voulait soulager définitivement Mu.

Ils le savaient !!! Et ils les avaient laissé seuls tous les deux.

Si seulement il n'était pas trop tard…

"- AIOLIA !!!" Rugit le gémeau en entrant dans la chambre en coup de vent.

"- Shhh… Fais moins de bruit. Il s'est enfin calmé." Aboya d'une voix étouffé le lion.

Le souffle régulier mais un peu heurté, Mu dormait d'un sommeil fébrile, entre coupé de mouvements saccadés.

Saga sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Il fallut qu'il s'asseye sur le lit.

Le front dans les mains, il peina a reprendre le contrôle de son cœur.

"- Saga ?" S'inquiéta Aioros en arrivant à son tour.

Le cœur du Sagittaire se glaça quand il vit Saga recroquevillé sur le lit. Immédiatement, il craignit le pire.

"- Saga… Mu…"

"- Il dort." Répéta Aiolia avec un rien de déception dans la voix.

"- Nous avons cru…enfin… pensé… que tu…"

Le lion détourna les yeux.

Un triste sourire lui monta aux lèvres en voyant Mu s'agiter dans son sommeil.

"- Je n'ai… Pas pu…"Avoua-t-il.

Un frisson parcourut le dos des chevaliers d'or à présent tous entassé dans la chambre. Shion avait eut raison. Aiolia avait voulu… enfin…

"- Pourquoi ?" Demanda doucement Aioros à son frère.

"- Parce que je suis lâche ? Parce que je préfère le voir souffrir mais être vivant que de faire ce que je devrais pour un frère ?" Railla Aiolia contre lui-même.

"- Tu es devrais surtout faire un peu confiance aux autres." Aboya Shion en entrant à son tour.

Il jeta son casque sans les pattes de Saga.

"- Tient, puisque tu le voulais tant, garde le. T'aura qu'à en faire un pot de fleur." Lâcha le pope.

Il l'avait porté pendant des années mais ne le supportait plus ! C'était d'un inconfort !

S'il n'avait pas été à poil sous sa robe, le pope s'en serait également débarrassé contre un bon jeans et un t-shirt comme en portaient son papa.

Saga attrapa le casque en catastrophe.

On ne traitait pas les insignes de la fonction de pope comme ca quand même !!!

Shura se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il n'avait vu Shion nu qu'un instant et la situation était trop précaire pour qu'il ait pu s'y attarder mais la robe de pope semblait soudain bien petite pour que Shion soit à l'aise dedans. D'ailleurs… S'il ne se trompait pas, il avait l'impression que le pope avait prit quelques centimètres. Comme si une petit enfance pendant laquelle il avait été nourris à sa faim avait eut un effet remarquable sur sa croissance.  
Toujours était-il en tout cas que les robes de pope lui moulaient effroyablement l'épaule, le torse et la hanche. S'il n'avait rien eut sur le dos, il y aurait eut probablement bien moins à voir.

Lorsque Shion se pencha sur Mu, le pauvre Capricorne avala une goulée d'air.

Le pope avait une de ses chutes de reins !! Déesse c'était cruel de lui montrer ca..

Aioros se pencha à l'oreille de Shura.

"- Alors ? Tu crois que tu voudras jouer au papa et à la maman ?"

Shura s'empourpra.

"- Ce n'étaient que les paroles d'un enfant !" S'agaça-t-il.

Aioros eut un sourire en coin avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le pope et Mu.

Shion s'était assis sur le lit avant de prendre Mu dans ses bras.

Comme Shun l'avait fait, bien des mois plus tôt dans le temple de la balance, Shion concentra son cosmos au maximum sur son fils pour tenter de sauver sa vie.

Les chevaliers d'or s'assirent à même le sol, bientôt rejoint par tous les autres chevaliers à mesure que la rumeur (et les images à la télé) leur apprenait le retour de leur pope.

Saori fut la dernière à apparaitre.

Toute contente, elle hocha la tête.

"- HA ! Mes prières ont été entendues finalement !!!"

Un grognement de dégout parcouru les chevaliers qui se désintéressèrent de leur "déesse"

Il était plus intéressant d'observer et d'attendre que leur pope soigne leur bélier.

***

Mu s'étira lourdement.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant des jours et d'avoir fait de monstrueux cauchemar.

Il bougea un peu puis ouvrit les yeux.

A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son maitre.

Tout contre lui, Shion dormait du sommeil de l'épuisement.

Mu tenta de se désincarcérer de son étreinte sans y parvenir. Résigné mais pas mécontent d'avoir son maitre papa adoré rien que pour lui, il se retourna dans ses bras et… se figea.

Aiolia dormait près de lui, assit par terre et la tête dans ses bras sur le lit. La fatigue et les cernes sur son visage montraient bien qu'il s'était inquiété pour quelque chose.

Mu pâlit.

Dans la chambre, toute la place au sol était prise par un chevalier, un garde ou un apprenti.

Mu jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Il faisait nuit.

Il pâlit encore plus.

Ses cauchemars….Ils n'avaient pu être la vérité ! Son maitre était là, adulte contre lui. Pas un gamin de cinq ans !!! Il ne l'avait pas jeté dans un ravin ! Il ne l'avait pas frappé ! Il… Il…

"- Mu… Du calme… Tu as mal quelque part ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Aiolia réveillé en sursaut.

Le jeune bélier s'accrocha à la main qui venait de se poser sur son visage comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"- A…Aiolia ?"

"- Je suis là, Mu… Je suis là…"

"- Tu as….J'ai..."

"- Tu étais mourant…"

Shion s'étira dans le dos de l'agneau.

"- Mu ?"

"- Maitre Shion ?"

"- Comment te sens-tu ?"

"- Je… Ca va… Je crois…"

Réveillé par les voix, les chevaliers et les gardes s'étirèrent à leur tour, tiré de leur sommeil par l'éveil de leur princesse du jour, comme si un conte se déroulait rien que pour eux.

Ils voulurent se jeter sur le pauvre agneau mais un regard noir de Shion les cloua sur place.

Aphrodite donna un coup de coude à son amant qui grogna.

"- Mais ca fait mal !" Protesta l'italien. " J'ai rien fais moi !"

Aphrodite le foudroya du regard.

"- SI ! Je connais ce regard ! C'est le tien ! Qu'est ce que tu as apprit d'autre au petit pendant que j'avais le dos tourné hein ?"

DeathMask partit à protester de son innocence mais se tut. Il croisa les bras sur son torse puis se mit à grommeler.

C'était pas juste, tout simplement.

Sans s'occuper des gamins qui faisaient les andouilles, Shion quitta le lit.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol puis fit s'allonger Mu.

Les joues roses de gène, Mu protesta un peu.

Avec tout ce monde, là…

Shion lui sourit avant de chasser tout le monde.  
Seul Aiolia et Shaka résistèrent au regard noir.

"- Aiolia…Shaka" Ordonna le pope.

Shaka fronça les sourcils.

"- Grand pope."

"- Dehors… Toi aussi Aiolia."

Le lion secoua la tête.

"- Désolé. Mais je reste."

Un peu déçut que Shaka lâche l'affaire si vite, Mu regarda la Vierge partir avant de soupirer. C'était gentil de la part d'Aiolia de rester mais…

Mu tourna la tête vers lui avant de se figer.

Aiolia le regardait, les yeux brillant d'une inquiétude et d'une angoisse que l'agneau n'avait jamais vu dans ceux de Shaka.

Il se tut.

Ca lui faisait bizarrement chaud au cœur de voir Aiolia s'inquiéter a ce point pour lui.

Shion se redressa après avoir examiné son fils.

"- Tu es en pleine santé ! La tumeur à disparue et ne risque pas de revenir." Sourit tendrement Shion.

Qu'il l'aimait son agneau.

"- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux… Vous avez surement beaucoup à vous dire." Sous entendit le pope.

Mu lui attrapa la main pour le retenir.

"- Grand pope….Shion… Je…. Tu étais petit hein… Et… je t'ai fait du mal…" Commença l'agneau pendant que ses yeux se gorgeaient lentement de larmes.

Shion se rassit près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"- Ho… Mu…. Tu n'étais pas toi-même… Ce n'est pas grave…"

Mu s'accrocha a lui de toutes ses forces.

"- Pardon…. Pardon… Je suis désolé…"

Shion le cajola contre lui.

"- Shhhh… Tout va bien… Je te pardonne… Je te pardonne…" Le rassura encore le pope.

Mu finit par se calmer.

Shion l'abandonna aux bras d'Aiolia pour rejoindre ses hommes.

A peine eut-il mit les pieds hors du temple que la population entière du sanctuaire lui sauta littéralement dessus.

"- Alors grand pope ?" S'inquiéta Camus que les ors avaient visiblement choisit comme porte parole.

Du coin de l'œil, Shion observait DeathMask qui le fixait avec colère.

"- Mu est totalement guérit… Et sans risque de rechute."

Un "hourra" bruyant et général enveloppa le devant de la maison du Bélier.

Très vite, tous les chevaliers sautèrent sur leur pope pour le féliciter, le remercier et lui souhaiter un bon retour, jusqu'à ce qu'un Saga Gris s'approche, le museau bas.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le bord de la manche du pope et tira doucement dessus.

"- Grand… Grand pope…" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"- Oui ?"

"- Je…. Je suis toujours petit Saga ?" Tenta-t-il, visiblement angoissé. "Ou alors je suis… Je suis…. Redevenu… une nuisance…"

Presque au bord des larmes, le chevalier d'or qui avait tué un pope et dirigé le Sanctuaire d'une main de fer ressemblait plus à un petit garçon perdu qu'autre chose.

Shion lui glissa une main sous le menton pour le forcer à relever le nez.

"- Bien sur que tu es petit Saga… Même si ce n'est pas un nom très pratique pour vous distinguer avec grand Saga. Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à un autre nom ?"

Saga gris secoua véhémentement la tête.

"- Non ? Pourquoi ?"

"- C'est…C'est vous qui m'avez donné ce nom… Mon nom… à moi…"

Shion prit le jeune chevalier dans ses bras pour le réconforter une seconde.

"- Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous, petit Saga… Je compte sur toi pour être un aussi bon chevalier que tes frères à l'avenir."

Rassuré, Gris chan hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il lâcha le grand pope pour venir s'accrocher à Kanon.

"- Et bien tu vois, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?" Le gronda tendrement Kanon.

Petit Saga grommela un peu mais appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Il était bien.

Les autres chevaliers d'or passèrent les un après les autres pour saluer leur pope jusqu'à DeathMask qui se planta les bras croisés sur le torse, devant le pope.

Immédiatement, l'attitude du pope changea du tout au tout.

De celle d'un chef, elle passa, immédiatement plus passive et dominé, à celle d'un petit garçon prit en fautes.

"- Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?"

Choqués, les autres chevaliers voulurent intervenir mais Camus et Aphrodite les en empêchèrent. C'était entre un père et son fils.

"- Je…suis désolé ?"

"- Mais encore ??"

La colère était clairement visiblement sur le visage du Cancer.

"- Il fallait que je fasse vite ?"

"- Et ?"

"- Heu… C'est pour ca que j'ai demandé à Camus ?"

"- C'est pas du tout parce que tu avais peur que je te dise non et que je te gronde ?"

"- Mais ca a marché non ?" Renâcla un peu le pope.

"- MARCHE ???" Rugit le Cancer.

Shion rentra immédiatement la tête dans les épaules.

"- Mais papa !!! Mu allait mourir et… et… je savais que je devais le faire, je savais…"

DeathMask l'attrapa rudement par la nuque pour poser son front contre le sien lorsqu'il l'entendit. Il resta ainsi immobile une longue minute, les yeux clos, à tenter de régner sur sa colère.

"- Shion… J'ai joué le rôle de ton père parce que quelqu'un le devait et que tu avais l'air de m'apprécier dans cette tache… " Commença doucement DM.

Ca lui faisait mal de dire ca, d'avoir perdu son fils, mais… Il n'avait pas le choix…

"- DeathMask." Coupa le pope. "Je n'ai jamais eut d'autre père que toi… Quand… Quand j'ai été petit, avant, j'ai été élevé par Harukei, mon maitre… Toi, quand j'étais impossible, tu m'as mit au coin, tu m'as grondé… Lui, il me jetait contre les murs… J'ai aimé… J'aime être ton fils… Même si…. Reste mon papa s'il te plait….Restez mes papas, Aphrodite et toi…" Supplia presque Shion du haut de ses presque deux cent soixante ans mentaux et ses dix huit ans physique.

DeathMask hésita un long moment.  
Facétieux, Aioros prit la décision pour lui.

"- DM, pour une fois qu'on aura quelqu'un pour tenir notre pope en laisse, ne laisse pas passer ca !!! Et puis, je te rappelle que tu as un fusil à pompe à acheter !"

Shura jeta un regard de bête traqué au Sagittaire avant de grommeler.

"- Traitre…"

"- Il doit avoir ca dans le sang." Lâcha, l'air de rien, Saga.

Les ors se troublèrent une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'Aioros attrape l'ainé des gémeaux par le cou.

"- Saga… Tu sais ce qu'est une course à l'échalote ?"

Camus hurla de rire.

"- Heu… Non…"

"- Alors, mon très cher Saga… Pour cette insulte en plus de toutes les autres… Cours…"' Rugit le Sagittaire.

L'ainé des gémeaux détala aussi vite que possible, Aioros aux fesses.

"- Course à l'échalote, mon Camus ?"

"- Je t'expliquerais plus tard mon Milo."

"- Mais…"

"- Ca doit faire partie des techniques de brame des sagittaires…"

De plus en plus perdu, Milo et ses frères se demandèrent une seconde si le Verseau ne se fichait pas un peu d'eux.

"- Vous verrez demain matin." Susurra le Verseau. "Quand Saga marchera en crabe."

Un grand "Haaaa" de compréhension se fit entendre.

Confortablement installé dans les bras de DeathMask et Aphrodite, Shion profitait de la présence de ses parents.

"- Mais Camus fait remarquer quelque chose de très juste. C'est le milieu de la nuit. Tout le monde au lit !" Lâcha Shion. " Je peux dormir avec vous ?" Tenta-t-il doucement à ses parents.

Les deux chevaliers d'or soupirèrent mais acceptèrent.

"- D'accord, d'accord…"

Shura regarda Shion partir avec Le poisson et le Cancer avec un soupir.

Serviable comme toujours, Milo se glissa près de lui.

"- Pense au fusil à pompe."

"- Je cours plus vite que les balles." Fit remarquer le Capricorne.

"- Ho ? Et bien… Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?"

Les yeux du capricorne s'étrécirent.

Et puis, avec cette robe qui moulait le pope là….

Qu'est ce que c'était qu'un fusil ?

DeathMask se retourna soudain, les yeux brillant de suspicion.

Un lourd frisson arqua le dos de l'espagnol.

Peut-être que s'il commençait avec un bouquet de roses, en tout bien tout honneur bien sur…  
Mais ce serait pour le lendemain.

Pour l'instant, l'appel de la couette était le plus fort.

Shion bailla.

Roulé en boule dans le grand lit du poisson, entre Aphrodite et DeathMask, le pope pluricentenaire se sentait sombrer doucement dans le sommeil.

Une mèche de longs cheveux bleus dans une main, sa joue sur une épaule masculine et virile, il finît par s'endormir.

"- Bonne nuit, Papas…"

~fin~


End file.
